A história Real
by MariCahillMadrigal
Summary: "Ninguém ficou sabendo, nós ficamos indignadas! Resolvemos então contar o que realmente aconteceu." A história foi totalmente baseada na série the39clues, e esta série não me pertence.
1. Reunião Importante

**_Pessoal, devo avisar que essa fic, infelizmente, contém _espolier_ para qualquer um que não tenha lido o livro 7 de t39c ainda. Deixem um comentário valeu? _**

**_Se ñ deixarem reviwes eu provavelmente vou ficar meio depre mas..._**

**_Valeu pessoas!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Fanfic: A história Real-The 39 clues!<strong>

Capítulo 1:

Eu observava cada um dos presentes, cada um com seus próprios pensamentos. Todos sabíamos porque estávamos ali. Mesmo assim...

Continuei observando-os: "o homem de preto" com seu semblante sério de testa franzida, pensando no que iria fazer pela frente, sentado ao lado de Grace, na sua esquerda. Ah pobre Grace, ela ficava pior a cada dia, logo não aguentaria mais e nesse momento todos nós iríamos entrar em ação!

Do lado direito de Grace, Loyse: estava sentada relaxadamente na cadeira, mas eu conhecia esse comportamento, ela estava nervosa, eu também é óbvio. Lo tem cabelos castanhos, compridos é um ano mais velha e tem alguns centímetros a mais que eu, tinha olhos castanhos que todos concordavam: era mau sinal ver irritados! Essa era Loyse, minha companheira de MUITAS aventuras!

Ao lado dela Eu. Como posso me descrever? Bom vou começar pelo nome: Mariane, tenho 13 anos, sou Madrigal assim como a Lo, sou prima dela. Tenho cabelos e olhos castanhos, gosto do que faço. Sim, eu tenho 13 anos apenas e ja vivi e presenciei muita coisa, afinal sou Madrigal!

Ao meu lado, McIntyre estava com cara de confiante e importante, o que é bem o jeito dele! Na ponta da mesa ao lado dele Nataliya, coidando de si mesma, com medo das farpas da mesa de madeira. Do outro lado da mesa estava alguém da qual ñ tenho permissão de falar: era uma mulher de aproximadamente 18 anos, com capuz capa preta, jeans e camiseta, só o que era visivel de seu semblante eram os lábios com Gloss! Como talvez eu possa falar muito dela nas minhas narrativas, seu codinome é Vivi ou Viviane!

Toda essa análise em 5 segundos!

-Certo, vamos começar logo!- Eu disse impaciente, cheia de ficar esperando nosso contato Thomas!

-Tenha calma, minha querida, tenha calma!- disse Grace.

Essa era a Grace, calma, tranquila, paciente, nada parecida com uma madrigal.

Sim, todos os presentes eram madrigal, porém apenas eu a Lo e Grace éramos nascidos no clã. Pelo que eu saiba!

- Esta bem, vamos começ...- Começou Grace mas foi inerrompida por Monike.

-Estou aqui, estou aqui, podem começar!- ela estava exaltada! Monike era Thomas, mas ninguém nunca descobriria: ela tinha cabelos cacheados com mechas californianas nas pontas, usava roupas sempre chamativas, e tem uma altura um pouco a baixo da média (monike tem 14 anos também)! E para uma Thomas não era muito forte não mas... Sentou-se ao lado de Vivi, na cadeira vazia de espaldar alto, e se justificou:

-Os Holt estavam fazendo confusão, de novo!-

-Grande novivade- disse a lo.

-Certo agora vamos começar!- Disse grace porém antes disso. A Lo resolveu se intrometer:

-E a Bruna? Porque nosso contato Janus, não pôde vir?- as veses essa guria era intrometida pra caramba!

-Como vocês sabem a senhorita Bruna teve que ajudar o senhor Jonah Wizard. Que precisou ter uma nova turnê, e a senhorita Bruna como sua secretária teve de ir com ele.- respondeu McIntyre com cara de sabido

-Pensei que o pai dele fosse seu secretário!- Lo comentou.

-E é, a senhorita Bruna, cuida das roupas, e dessas coisas!- respondeu McIntyre.

-Mas a guria só tem 15 anos.- Disse Monike.

-Certo, agora calem a boca!- Disse Grace, ela sabia ser brava quando queria.- Todos sabem que estou no fim dos meus dias, e logo vou partir, no dia de meu enterro, todos vocês devem entrar em ação! Nataliya, faça o de sempre, só que melhor, Monike você também, só que faça certo dessa vez! McIntyre garanta o sucesso do inicio da operação.- McIntyre fez cara de importante. Odeio aquele cara.-"homem de preto" assuste-os como você sabe fazer muito bem, mas cuidado com Amy e Dan. Queridas, mais uma vez sua missão será a mais perigosa e dificil.- Disse Grace, dirigindo-se para nós!

-Pode mandar Grace.- Disse a Lo.

-Quero que garantam que Amy e Dan consigam todas as 39 pistas, dêem pequenas ajudas para eles para que não notem que estão tendo ajuda, e se precisarem de informaçoes falem com um dos nossos informantes, cuidado, nem Isabel, nem Alistair, Jonah, Nem os Holt sabem quem vocês são, mas vocês são facilmente identificaveis como Madrigal! Finalmente Viviane: Hãm, você sabe o que tem que fazer! Nosso primeiro e mais importante tópico ja foi finalizado, Lo, Mari e Vivi, me esperem aqui no final da reunião.-

Acabado a parte importante passamos a fazer nossos relatórios diários.

No final da reunião Grace, disse:

-Vivi me aguarde la fora.- Assim que ela saiu Grace completou:- Vocês sabem que os próximos á liderança do clã, são Amy e Daniel.-

-Sim, nós sabemos, por isso temos que cuidar muito da Amy e do Dan!- Disse a Lo.

-Mas o mais impotante é garantir q eles fiquem bem, porém se tiverem certeza de que eles vão morrer, fujam e protejam-se pois se eles morrerem, vocês são as próximas na liderança!- Grace Revelou!

-Ah, eu sei disso Grace! Tenho me preparado para isso caso necessite, mas prefiro que Amy e Dan fiquem com o cargo, e nunca descubram quem nós somos!- Eu disse.

-Eu concordo, mais ou menos. Não quero ser líder de clã, mas quero que eles saibam o que fizemos!- disse a lo.

-É Claro.-Concordei.

-Certo agora podem sair.- Dissse Grace.

Quando saimos deu para ouvírmos o começo da conversa da Vivi com Grace:

-Eles sabem quem você é?- Grace perguntou.

-Não, eles não tem nem idéia de qu...- Porém antes de Vivi terminar, a porta se fechou e não ouvimos mais nada.

Fim do capítulo 1!


	2. as 39 pistas

**The 39 clues, A história real:**

**Capítulo 2:**

-"She's my latin Girl..." meu telefone toca, a musica do Justin Bieber enche o ar.

-Cara, que toque troca isso, ta na cara que ele é Janus!- Reclama Lo.

-Ah, Cala a boca!- Respondi irritada.

Estamos em nossa casa, no quarto dela jogando vídeo-game, e até que é um quarto bem legal: no lado oposto a porta existe um janela com cortinas negras e blecaute para emergências. Ao lado da janela uma cama. Encostada na cama e fazendo a dobra no quarto, o guarda-roupa. No lado oposto, uma TV com todo tipo de vídeo-game que posa existir desde play 3 até um X-box! Ao lado dos vídeo-games o PC de alta tecnologia com milhares de KB em bancos de dados, jogos, e coisas do gênero. E como seria óbvio no quarto de alguém que trabalha para uma sociedade mais secreta que a KGB e a CIA, havia cmeras por todo lado e sistema de monitoramento de última qualidade. A segurança era dobrada ao redor do computador. Fui até minha mochila ao lado da porta e peguei o celular tocando.

-Alô- Atendi ao celular.

-Decolar, sua avó morreu, o enterro será daqui a dois dias. Estejam prontas! Repito, Decolar! – McIntyre disse do outro lado da linha e depois desligou!

Devo ter ficado branca, porque a Lo parou com o video-game e chegou mais perto ccom cara de assustada! Assim que ele desligou, uma lagrima caiu, silenciosa. Apesar de todo o papo de Grace ser nuito proficional, etc..., ela ainda era nossa avó!

-Grace morreu temos que começar a agir!- Eu disse.

* * *

><p>-Que Grace esteja agora com deus, e que usas cinzas...- Falou o pastor na maior voz fúnebre! Ignorei ele porque é muita perda de tempo. Chamei a Lo pelo ponto no meu ouvido, será que alguém notou os fiozinhos enrolados do lado da minha orelha? Não acho que não.<p>

-Lo, vamos pro ponto de encontro, logo todo mundo vai estar lá.- Avisei.

-Não seria melhor eu ficar por aqui para ver se tem algum tumulto, ou algo parecido?- Ela sugeriu.

-Eu ia dizer para você fazer isso agora mesmo.- Falei- Ok vou entrar.

-Me mantenha informada.- Ela terminou.

Entrei na mansão de Grace, á minha direita existia uma passagem que daria para um pequeno escritório com monitores mostrando a casa, mas principalmente mostrando o salão principal onde eram feitas também as reunioes de Grace. E para finalizar um enorme vidro, negro como as paredes do salão por onde podia-se ver tudo o que ocorria. Para ouvir o que acontecia milhares de mini-microfones foram instalados por todas as partes, atrás de armaduras, embaixo da mesa, no encosto da cadeira, etc...

Nessa sala foi onde Grace distribuiu nossas missões!

Voltando ao que aconteceu: Apertei uma pequena ondulação na madeira e logo uma porta se abriu. Entrei na passagem, não via nada por causa da escuridão de breu, a unica coisa que iluminava o caminho eram olhos de gato no chão acarpetado.

-Lo, algum problema?- Perguntei.

-Não, espera, ei mari escuta isso acho que a Irina está tramando alguma coisa, ela está andando e olhando para os lados como se estivesse sendo perseguida.- Ela respondeu com preocupação na voz.

-Deve ser um truque mas fique de olho nela do mesmo jeito. E hum, vem logo pra cá, ja ta quase cheio! Rápido!- Retruquei com impaciencia.

Nesse momento cheguei ao "escritório" Sentei-me em uma das cadeiras giratórias, coloquei-a em frente ao vidro de observação coloquei os fones de ouvido e fiquei ouvindo o que acontecia na sala. Alguns minutos depois a Lo chegou.

_**(se quiser saber esta parte basta ler o cap. 3 do livro. Vou continuar a escrever a partir da parte em que os Holt saem da sala.)**_

-Estranho, algo no modo como eles sairam me deixou com a pulga atrás da orelha.- Falei

-Sim, acho que estão tramando alguma!- A Lo concordou comigo.

-Eu vou ver o que está acontecendo. Fique de olho na Amy e no Dan e siga-os se for preciso.

-Ok, tome cuidado para não te descobrirem.- Ela completou.

Eu lhe mandei o meu melhor olhar de: Nãão eu vou chegar lá e dizer: "ei pessoal que tal eu contar uns segredinhos?" E saí, segui pela passagem pensando no que os Holt fariam, e também aliviada pois Amy e Dan haviam aceitado a busca! UFA! Senão eu e a Lo teríamos de assumir o lugar deles, e matar ou pelo menos incapacitar todos os outros concorrentes!

Logo cheguei ao Hall de entrada da mansão de Grace, ouvi murmúrios na biblioteca, com cuidado fui me aproximando da porta. Tirei meu equipamento de espionagem da minha bolsinha, bem é apenas um aparelho de escuta e a bolsinhas não é tão "inha" assim mas, coloquei o aparelho na porta e esperei.

-Temos que fazer algma coisa para atrasa-los!- ouvi a "doce" vóz de Eisenhower Holt.

-Mas o quê?- Perguntou Reagan.

-Eu tenho uma...-

-Mari se esconda eles estão indo para a biblioteca.-Ouvi a Lo me avisar e interromper a parte mais importante a conversa.

-Está bem.- Respondi seca-mente.

Ouvi a última parte da converça:

-É vamos botar fogo nessa mansão empoeirada!- Falou Megan.

Eles estavam rindo, foi aí que me toquei de que Amy e Dan iam se chocar com eles se não saissem de lá logo! Fiz uma grande maluquice: Bati na porta. E entrei atrás de um pilar de marmore. Eles sairam andando e Amy e Dan apareceram andando logo depois.

Alguns minutos depois a Lo apareceu do meu lado, eu então disse:

-Lo vai atrás dos garotos, mas toma muito cuidado. Acho que os Holt vão incendiar a mansão.-

-Incendiar a mansão? Vamo dar o fora daqui agora mesmo.- Ás veses essa guria me tira do sério!

-Lôôô, a gente ta numa missão. Não se "Dá o fora" numa missão.

-AH, é esqueci.-

-Hey, olhe os garotos não podemos perde-los de vista. - Falei.

-Ta vamos atrás deles.- A Lo falou.

-Sim.- Respondi. E assim entramos na biblioteca, é um lugar enorme cheio de estantes aterradas de livros! Amy e Dan estavam com Tio Alistair Oh, agora um dos concorrentes na busca! Ficaram pesquisando, e nada acharam, óbvio ja que Grace sempre guarda os principai livros na biblioteca secreta.

Mal eu disse isso vi que Dan estava subindo em uma estante para... para justamente alcançar o brasão da familia Cahill, que era a entrada para a biblioteca secreta se Grace. OPS.

Eu e Lo nos enfiamos atrás de uma estante e cochichamos:

-Eles estão indo para a biblioteca secreta de Grace!- Falou a Lo.

-Dããã garotos espertos! Eu sei, mas não dá pra entrarmos nós duas lá. É muito perigoso.- Retruquei.

-Sim, então quem vai?-Ela perguntou.

-Você, tenho de ir ver se os Holt vão colocar o plano deles em prática!

-Ok, vou descer lá. Mas e se eles colocarem mesmo a casa em chamas não vai ser perigoso?-Ela ainda hesitou.

-Vai e daí? Você ja passou por coisas piores.

-Nem me lembre! Ok, cuidado boa sorte.

-Boa sorte.- Falei

Saí para fora da casa com cuidado fui para a mata fechada do lado direito, por onde os Holt foram. Eles foram até os fundos da casa, pegaram um isqueiro e botaram fogo num pedaço de madeira e jogaram-no no feno que estava encostado na casa! Logo as vigas de madeira super inflamável da casa ja ardiam em fogo. Os Holt nem ficaram para contemplar seu espetáculo se mandaram em sua van roxa. Olhei para tras e vi Ian e Natalie se mandando em sua limousine.

-Lo? Informações?-Perguntei.

-Amy, Dan e o Alistair estão procurando livros para alguma coisa. Mari, vamos chama-los só de garotos? Tipo Pardais e muito estranho, Águia é meio vovó, só garotos tá bom.- Só a Loyse mesmo ela está no subterraneo de uma casa em chamas e se preocupa com a forma de chamar alguém!

-Ok, Loyse presta atenção, a casa ta pegando fogo. Você tem que vazar daí!-

-Legal, a casa ta pegando fogo!- MEU DEUS DO CÉU!

-Loyse a casa ta virando cinzas você esta embaixo dela com duas crianças!- Eu gritei!

-E um velho Japa Coreano.- Ela completou ainda não se tocando.

-Ta, agora me diz o que essas pestinhas estão fazendo!- Perguntei Histérica.

-Agora sim ta tudo caindo ao pedaços por aqui,tem fumaça por tudo quanto é lado difícil de enxergar qualquer coisa! Mari eles entenderam a pista, acharam o almanaque do Pobre Richard. Hããm, o Alistair sumiu, ele estava com o livro. Amy está esparramada no chão segurando a caixa de jóias da Grace, e atrás dela o Dan ta com o Saladin no colo! Eles, hum eles tão, cof cof, saindo para aquela saída dos dragões no tapete. Cof, cof, cof!- A lo falou entre tossidas.

-Certo, vaza daí por uma outra saída, preciso de você aqui fora.- Olhei para o lado e falei:

- A aquele canalha, $%&*, %#*%.- Exclamei na verdade.

-O quê? Cof, Cof.- Perguntou a Lo.

-O Alistair abandonou as crianças, ele ta aqui fora.- Falei e logo completei- Loyse sai dai você vai acabar tendo asfixia!-

-Mas e as crianças?- Ela perguntou.

-Amy não é criança. Eles ja estão saíndo não estão?- Quase gritei dessa vez. Saí correndo e logo estava na frente da casa.

-Tá legal. Loyse batendo em retirada,- Ela meio que zoou e foi profissional. Bem, essa era Loyse: ela adora ser proficional, dramática e brincalhona ao mesmo tempo. Principalmente em momentos críticos! Logo a casa estava cheia de chamas todos os que estavam dentro dela saíram correndo e logo foram embora. Eu simplesmente me escondi atrás de um eucalipto perto da saída dos dragões, no cemitério. E esperei, alguns minutos depois a Lo chegou correndo, tossindo e se engasgando. Peguei uma bombinha de ar e lhe dei, ela usou e depois disse:

-Dan tem uma igualzinha a essa.-

-É eu sei. Só que ele tem asma. Você não.- Ela então olhou para a casa em chamas na sua frente e se espantou:

-OMG! Por quê você não apagou o fogo?-

-Porque os Holt iam perceber que a casa parou de pegar fogo do nada.-

-Ta, hum, eles ja não deviam estar aqui fora?- Loyse perguntou.

-Sim, por que será que estão demorando?- Começei a ficar preocupada. A saída dos dragões nao era muito comprida, mas era fechada e poderia fazer qualquer um desmaiar com fumaça de um incendio.

-Lo, fica de olho aqui! Rápido, eu tenho que pegar os trecos de respiração na bolsa!—

-Por que? Quem morreu?- Ela perguntou, não entendendo ou só brincando.

-Loyse! Para pra pensar um pouco. De que tamanho é a saida dos dragões?-

-Bom, não muito grande.- Ela respondeu ainda confusa.

-Isso, agora, nesse instante tem um incêndio acontecendo . E onde tem incêndio tem fumaça. E como é que vai ficar a saída?-

-Hum, cheio de fumaça?- Ela finalmente entendeu essa parte.

-Cheia de sorvete é que não vai ser!-

-Aaah, captei. Hum, então vamo logo guria . Dan tem asma e eles podem morrer la dentro!- Ela avisou desnecessáriamente, e saiu correndo em direção á frente da casa onde ficava a saída secreta!

-Dããã!- E sai correndo atrás dela.

Fim do capítulo 2!


	3. Saída dos draões

**The 39 clues, A história real.**

**Capítulo 3:**

-Lo, espera!-Eu gritei. Ela parou e se virou. Estávamos quase na saída da "Passagem dos dragões".

-O que foi?- Ela perguntou.

-Não podemos deixar eles saberem que nós os "Salvamos"!- Falei.

-Certo, hum... Trouxe o spray de amnésia?- Ela perguntou.

-Mas é claro! Loyse você é um gênio.- Falei recomeçando a correr, e ao mesmo tempo procurando o spray de cabelo, que na verdade continha o spray de amnésia.-

-Eu sei, Eu sei!- Ela ia se glamuriando ali atrás.

Chegamos á saída. Era uma lápide velha que parecia estar sacudindo.

-São eles.- Falou a Lo. A lápide estava parando de balançar.

-Rápido, você abre eu espirro o spray e saímos correndo!- Falei puxando uma pá ali perto. -1, 2, 3 vai!- Falei me posicionando ao lado da lápide.

A loyse fez um esforço lançou a lápide para o lado e se afastou, Amy e Dan quase cairam em cima dela. Antes que pudessem reagir esperrei o spray na cara dos garotos, nosssa olhando de perto Amy é 2 centímetros maior que a Lo e uns 3 maior que eu!

Voltando: Espirrei o spray na cara deles e saí correndo. O spray tem um efeito de amnésia de 10 seg. Antes, e 10 seg. Depois. Resumindo a pessoa não lembra de nada que aconteceu 10 segundos antes nem 10 segundos depois que foi espirrado o spray.

1,2,3,4,5... Nós tínhamos de estar atrás das árvores em 10 segundos. Mas então mudei o rumo e fui para trás dos carros que estavam estacionados por ali. Pip, pip, pip, meu ponto estava recebendo uma chamada. A lo tava vindo logo ali na frente. 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

Atendi ao ponto caindo atrás de um corola preto:

-Cambio que foi?

-Mariane a casa ta em chamas onde vocês estão?- Perguntou uma voz masculina.

- Não posso falar, os garotos estão bem e nós tamém. Relato tudo mais tarde. Cambio desligo.- Retruquei. A Lo tinha ido para as árvores. Quando olhei ao redor senti uma doida na perna direita, acima do joelho olhei para baixo e vi que tinha levado um tiro me surpreendi pois na hora não tinha doido tanto. Mas não importa quantas vezes você leva um tiro a dor continua sendo a mesma. Que M#$%.

Só agora a Lo saiu correndo de detrás das árvores, e veio para trás do corola preto em que eu estava me escondendo. A essa altura eu ja tinha me abaixado pegado uma faixa e amarrado na minha perna que tava toda ensanguentada! A Lo chagou e perguntou:

-Se tá bem?-

-Levei um tiro. #%^&*!-

-DE NOVO? Por quê é que você sempre sai baleada?-

-Eu sou desligada tá?- Respondi irritada.

-Da onde veio o tiro?—

-De trás daquela van de transporte de caixões.-

-Vo la ver se o cara ainda ta lá.- Ela avisou.

-Duvido vi ele saindo correndo.-

-Então quem era?-

-Não sei mas se escondeu atrás da limusine ali ó-

-Hum, eu vo la do mesmo geito!- Ô guriazinha cabeça dura.

-Vai então mas toma cuidado. Vou chamar o resgate.-

Olhei para um lado e vi a polícia chegando á uns 400 metros. Logo estariam aqui. Peguei meu celular e chamei:

-Fabiana venha nos buscar! – Logo vi um helicóptero chegando, bem mais rápido do que os carros da polícia, era um daqueles grandões, que não fazem barulho mas andam mais rápido do que um jatinho! Ultima geração: presentiho dos Ekat!

Ouvi um tiro. Olhei na direção do corolla. La tava o McIntyre todo machucado pelo incêndio. Lo saiu correndo de detras do corolla e chegou aqui no momento em que o helicóptero pousava na minha frente.

Vi Amy apontar para o McIntyre pegar o celular e ligar para a ambulanci provavelmente. Enquanto a Lo entrava no Helicóptero. De repente Amy e Dan se esconderam e apontaram para algo la na frente: o "homem de preto" olhando com um binóculo para eles. Amy e Dan pareciam assustados. Mas logo subi no helicóptero.

-Foi ele que atirou?- Perguntei pra lo.

-Sim, achou que fosse a pessoa que armou o incêndio.-

-Mas cara!- Reclamei.

-Ele tava usando bala pra machucar não pra ferir!-

-Eu sei, eu to conseguindo andar! Dã. Não sei por que mas acho que bala pra machucar dói mais do que pra matar!

-Ok, pelo menos ta todo mundo bem.-Ela meio que tranquilisou-se.

-. É.- Admiti.

Fui até a porta do helicóptero e vi os garotos entrem no carro da polícia e memorizei o numero.

-A lo tinha sentado no computador e procurando alguma coisa:

-O que você ta procurando?

-Eu grampeei os carros, mas não os da policia. To tentando ouvir as conversas deles pelo satélite.

-Ok, procure no carro numero: 72.-

-Achei olha só:

"E onde é a casa de vocês?" perguntou uma voz masculina pelo alto falante do computador na parede do helicóptero.

"... em Boston" Respondeu Amy. Era só disso que precisavamos.

-Vamos para a base.- Falou a Lo.

-Sim podemos acompanhar tudo de lá.- Completei.

Fui até a cabine do piloto, ou pilota. Nesse caso Fabi ela tem 22 anos cabelos castanhos claros e lisos e olhos também castanhos, tivemos treinamento e aulas de pilotar avião e helicóptero com ela.

-Hey pessoal. Vamos dar o fora daqui no modo rápido ou lazer?- Ela perguntou.

-Fabi, manda essa lata velha pelos ares o mais rápido que ela consegue! Para a base mais perta daqui que você achar- Falei.

-Sim senhora Cahill!- Ela falou brincando.

-Fabi, me chame de mari. Mesmo que esteja brincando.- A verdade é que enquanto Amy e Dan não sabem quem são e não aceitam o cargo de chefe do clã esse cargo é nosso.

Fui então aos fundos do helicóptero e abri um baú que dizia uniformes. (N/A: Pessoal nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer) Fechei a cortina ao redor de mim e troquei a caça Jeans por uma leggin preta.

Ouvi a lo falando do outro lado da cortina:

-Tomara que a casa não exploda!- Mas que pessimista. No momento em que abri a cortina e olhei pela porta do helicóptero que continuava aberta a casa deu tres pequenas explosões.

Fui até um compartimento no outro lado do helicóptero e achei batatinha Rufles e coca cola. Hum minha combinação preferida. Me sentei ao lado da lo e perguntei entre uma mordida e outra:

-Como você acha que vamos fazer para que Amy e Dan possam viajar?-

-Acho que vamos ter que mandar as passagens como amigos dos pais deles que pediram para que fizéssemos isso.-

-É ou eles próprios podem dar um jeito.- Ela respondeu e então acrescentou:- Ah não.-

-Algum problema?-

-Na verdade. Sim. Olha esse é o carro da Beatrice. Ela ficou presa num engarrafamento mas agora se livrou. Amy e Dan chegaram em casa mas se beatrice chegar la antes deles saírem nunca mais vai deixa-los sozinhos.-

-Ammm, captei. Onde ela toiá? A que distância da casa deles?-

-Ela ta quase chegando no cruzamento **(?) **que fica a 10 Km da casa dos garotos.-

-Certo tenho um plano. Vocês continuam indo para a base eu vou interceptala no cruzamento.-

-Mas você não vai chegar a tempo!- Ela retrucou.

-Você vai ver.

Fui para a caixa que diz uniformes e me troquei novamente, só que dessa vez me vesti de policial. Coloquei óculos de sol pretos e saí. Pequei a mochila com para-quedas que estava pendurada do lado da porta e disse:

-Me mantenha informada falei para a Lo.-

-Mesmo assim não sei como você vai chegar a tempo.-Comentou Fabi.

-Eu também não.- Concordou a Lo.

Lancei-lhes um olhar que dizia: "Eu sei de algo que vocês não sabem" e pulei do helicóptero. Eu adoro andar de para quedas, o vento no rosto, o frio na barriga antes de pular... Logo vi uma rua deserta com uma viatura da policia estacionada. Me dirigi para la, pousei e joguei o para quedas numa lata de lixo. E me encostei no carro.

-Onde tia beatrice está? Qual é o nome do cruzamento?-Perguntei pelo Ponto.

-Cruzamento tal com tal...- Respondeu a Fabi.

Olhei para cima, abri meu relógio, ele foi especialmente planejado para isso. Havia 3 botões: um azul, um vermelho e um roxo. Apertei o roxo e falei:

-Cruzamento (?)!-

Olhei para cima, a última coisa que vi foi os rostos espantados de Fabi e Lo antes de desaparecer.


	4. Teletransporte

The 39 clues, A história real

Capítulo 4:

Certo, vou explicar uma coisa: meu relógio é um protótipo de um sistema de tele-transporte. O botão azul serve para transportar um objeto, o vermelho 1 pessoa, e o roxo serve para uma pessoa e um objeto ou 2 pessoas.

Como eu estava encostada no carro da policia levei o carro comigo. Fui parar em um cruzamento movimentado. Eu estava no acostamentpo.

- Chegamos na base, você demorou 2 min. Para ir do helicóptero até ai! Que treco é esse de tele-transporte?- Falou a Lo, com um q de indignação na voz, no meu ponto.

-Depois eu explico.-Respondi.

-Certo você e Beatrice estão no G.P.S. Ela está se aproximando.-

-Em que carro está?- Perguntei desencostando do carro.

-Num Azzera prata, placa, ummm, não sei a placa.-

-Certo já vi. Me avize quando Amy e Dan saírem de casa.-

-Ok.-

Nesse momento Tia Beatrice parou no sinalero do cruzamento. Fui até o vidro do motorista e disse:

-Vai pro acostamento!-

Tia beatrice calmamente foi até o acostamento e parou ao lado da viatura da policia. Desligou o motor e abriu o vidro da janela.

-A senhora vem de onde?- Perguntei tirando os óculos de sol negros.

-Você não é muito nova para ser policial?- Ela perguntou. Isso é sempre um problema, devia ter posto os tenis com salto.

-Tenho altura e aparência jovem mas estou no ramo a 15 anos.- Na verdade eu estou no ramo a pouco menos do que esse tempo, mas não ia dizer isso a ela.

-Toma a abilitação venho da manção de Grace Cahill.-

-A mansão que pegou fogo? Senhora precisa fazer um B.O. e m depoimento!- Falei fingindo preocupação.

-Ah, me poupe. Preciso ir para casa. Meus sobrinhos estão sozinhos lá.- Ela retrucou indignada, como se se importasse com os sobrinmhos.

-Sinto muito, mas isso é urgente senhora. Podemos ter uma tentativa de homicídio aqui!- Exclamei. No instante emm que falei isso a lo falou no meu ouvido pelo ponto:

-Amy e Dan sairam de casa, livre-se dela!- Quando ela disse isso pensei "Moleques rápidos!" Mas apenas falei com a mão no ouvido:

-Certo, câmbio! Estou indo para a delegacia.-

-Senhora, acabaram de prender um suspeito. Precisam de mim. Entrerei em contato mais tarde. Entrei no caro da policia e comecei a dirigir. Olhei para trás e vi a cara estarrecida de Tia Beatrice, de repente a cara dela se modificou para entendimento e ela disse algo que eu entendi perfeitamente com leitura de Lábios.

"Meus outros sobrinhos! Vão se ferrar!". Fazer o que?

Logo chegei a uma rua deserta. Encostei o carro e sai. Olhei para os lados e abri o relógio, que havia se fechado automáticamente depois de usado.

-Loyse, ou seja lá quem quem estiver na base, em que base estão?- Perguntei.

-Sou eu mari, Tamo na base numero 13, para pesquisas americanas.- Ela respondeu.

-Ok ja apareço aí.-

Apertei o botão vermelho e disse:

-Base Marigal numero 13, observação: ao lado de Loyse Cahill.-

Dessa vez senti um pouco de tontura, mas logo apareci na base. Era uma base comum. Uma sala circular cheia de PCs, e um monte de pessoas andando de um lado para o outro com fones no ouvido, falando e analisando coisas, resumindo um dia ede rotina normal numa base de pesquisas de dicas para pistas.

-Que estranho ja faz 5 minutos que ela sumiu... AHH!- A Lo quase deu um pulo de susto quando se virou e me viu parada ali, afinal eu aparecera do nada! Pelo geito minha viagem de la a ka tinha demorado 5 minutos, meio demorada voi falar com Iago. Iago é nosso técnico de técnologia, ele é parte Ekat.

-Caramba, precisava me dar um susto tão grande?- Ela perguntou estressada.

-Calma! Quem é o chefe da base?- Perguntei.

-Um tal de Rogério. Me explica logo o treco do tele-tranporte.-

-Aff, é o relógio que o nosso técnico de técnologia me deu para testar. Só isso.- Respondi.

-E por que ele não deu um pra mim também?- Ela perguntou.

-Ele só tinha um.

-E por que não me contou?- Ave maria!

-Eu tava meio ocupada se você não lembra!- Respondi.

-Ok, vamos falar com o chefe da base.- Ela disse se levantando.

-Ok.- Mas então me lembrei de algo- Mas não seri amelhor se visse mos para onde Amy e Dan vão antes disso?-

-Sim, mas eu ja sei aonde eles estão. Estão numa biblioteca coloquei um cadete para me manter infomada.

-Hum, bom trabalho. Vamos falar com o chefe.


	5. Pausa para Planejamento

_**Pessoal, esse capítulo e adiante dele contém alguns spoliers que eu descobri a algum tempinho. Como quem é o homem de preto. Quem ainda não leu os livros em inglês recomendo que não leia. Mas se você for curioso (a) demais vá em frente.**_

**The 39 clues, A história real!**

**Capítulo 5: Folga para Planejamento.**

Quando chegamos á sala do comandante geral da base, este logo se levantou. Era um sujeito baixo, devia ter uns 26 anos (os madrigal sempre procuram pessoas jovens pois é mais difícil desconfiar e são mais ágeis pela própria juventude- o fato de eu e a lô sejamos as mais novas do clã é pura coincidência.-).

Usava uma camisa e calça sociais, tinha cbelos lisos formando um topete inclinado para o lado, o cabelo era castanho.

Olhos também castanhos, um nariz arrebitado que demonstrava orgulho, seu olhar concordava com isso, mas principalmente ele parecia surpreso connosco. A razão já era mais que óbvia: Éramos muito novas.

Mas quando falou não mostrou nem surpresa, nem orgulho, nem superioridade:

-É uma grande honra receber as actuais Líderes do clã aqui! Nossa base é bem pequena e nosso centro de pesquisa abrange apenas Massachusetts. Mas disponibilizo todo nosso banco de dados para as senhoritas.-

-Nós agradecemos por deixar-nos utilizar suas fontes e sistemas.- Falou a Loyse.

-E sinto avisar que provavelmente sairemos daqui o mais rápido que a situação permitir.- Avisei.

-Eu compreendo como líderes do clã devem fazer missões o tempo todo.- Ele falou.

Nesse momento lembrei-me dos momentos em que a Lo e eu ficamos jogando vídeo-game antes do enterro, quando comi batatinha e coca no helicóptero, e como, antes de Grace morrer, e ela nos passava uma missão nós mandávamos para outra pessoa.

Quase tive um ataque de riso.

-Querem um café? Sentem-se, sentem-se.- Ele sujerio- Oh, que falta de educação meu nome é Rogério. Eu sou parte, hum, Lucian. Portanto não ou um genuíno madrigal, e não me orgulho de meus parentes.- Quando ele falou que era lucian, eu e a Lo nos entre olhamos e torcemos o nariz.

Mesmo assim, sentamo-nos e ele pediu à uma assistente que lhe trouxe-se 3 xícaras de café.

-Rogério, como o senhor já notou estamos em uma missão de extrema urgência e sigilo, então precisamos de suprimentos, armas, balas, equipamentos, auto-móveis, etc...-Falei

-E roupas para camuflagem, Alk-Talkies, essas coisas.- A Lo completou.

-Sim, sim. Claro. Mas receio que possamos não ter todos esses itens. Façam uma lista e iremos providenciar o que pudermos- Ele logo se apressou a avisar.

-Obrigado.- Falamos em uníssono. Ele expirou meio aliviado, e logo voltou a perguntar:

-Eu poderia saber qual seria a missão de vocês?- Ele perguntou. Eu não tinha dito que era altamente sigiloso?

-Não- respondemos, novamente, em uníssono.

-É questão de família.- Falei encerrando a questão.

-Apesar de todos aqui serem familiares.- Acrescentou a Loyse. E eu a olhei como que diz: CALA BOCA.

-Altamente secreto, só a família da estirpe está sabendo. E seus conselheiros.- Ela corrigiu

-Hum, certo, eu entendo.- alou Rogério com decepção na voz.

Nesse momento entrou uma moça com três xícaras de café, atrás dela um jovem de não mais 20 anos entrou e falou. Ao nos ver, mais uma vez o olhar de surpresa! Isso é irritante, mas não foi o pior:

-Senhor, Senhoritas. Gostaria de falar com as líderes do clã. Fui informado de que elas estavam aqui.- Insolente!

-Estamos ouvindo. Pode falar.- Falei me levantando e olhando nos olhos do garoto! A lo se levantou também.

-Ah,desculpem senhoritas. É que esperava, bem, alguém mais...-

-Mais velho, nós entendemos.- Concluiu a Loyse.

-Agora fale!- Eu disse.

-HUM, Amy e Dan, os garotos que estavam procurando, fizeram um acordo com a _au pair_ e ela vai viajar com eles. Eles foram para um hotel no centro da cidade.- Ele relatou.

"Obrigado" disse a Lo ao pegar a xícara de café. Eu simplesmente tomei um gole e disse.

-Algo mais.- Falei. Há esqueci de dizer que a esse ponto eu estava com o nariz um pouco empinado e com uma voz séria e inflexível. E isso é difícil quando se tem a minha voz.

-Sim, hã... Um tal de McIntyre, entrou em contacto com a base e disse que estava na base central de Massachusetts, e que deviam entrar em contacto com ele o mais rápido possível.- Agora o pobre garoto estava percebendo minha atitude. Notei que a Lo tinha adotado igual postura.

-Certo, está dispensado.- Falei. Logo a porta fechou-se, mas ainda pode ouvir-se a voz do jovem e da assistente conversando:

-A mais nova é de dar nos nervos, mesmo tendo aquela voz me fez ficar arrepiado. E a mais velha parece dar todo o apoio. Mas deve ser melhor de briga.-

-Eu concordo plenamente.-

Após isso Rogério imediatamente se levantou e disse:

-Peço mil desculpas pelo que aconteceu, James é novo no clã. Os pais contaram para ele a novidade da família a pouco tempo. Ainda nem teve treinamento.- O homem estava se descabelando!

-Não se preocupe. A mari só faz assustar. E se o garoto é Madrigal de nascença ela é inofensiva. Mas se ele fosse lucian ou algo assim... tsc tsc.- A lo falou, tentando tranquilizar o cara. Mas notei que ele perdeu um pouco a postura quando ela falou que se o tal do James, fosse lucian...

Mas voltando:

-Bom, irei ver seu arsenal. Arrangem-me dois quartos. Separados. E um lanche no meu.- Falei

A lo completou enquanto saíamos do gabinete:

-Vou ao centro de pesquisa, falar com McIntyre.-

Assim, nos separamos. Eu peguei a direita do corredor e a Lô a esquerda para voltar à sala dos computadores.

-Você, qual é o seu nome?- Perguntei a uma das circulantes do corredor.

-Alexis. Hum, e quem é você?- Alexis devia ter uns 14 anos.

-Meu nome é Mariane. - Falei

-A líder do clã?- Ela perguntou surpresa.

-Se mais alguém ficar surpreso com o fato de eu e minha colega sermos muito mais novas do que a maioria dos nossos familiares. Eu mato alguém!

-Desculpe senhorita.- Ela falou.

-Tudo bem. Você vai fazer alguma coisa importante agora?- Perguntei.

-Não, só minhas tarefas comuns.- Ela respondeu timidamente.

-Certo, então agora você se tornou nossa acessora geral! Prepare suas malas e esteja pronta para sair a qualquer hr.-

-HUm, nossa! Certo.-

-Mas antes, me mostre onde é o arsenal.- Falei.

-Certo. Por aqui senhorita.- Ela falou e saiu andando pelo corredor.

-E Lexis. Me chame de mari que eu te chamo de lexis.- Sai andando atrás dela.

Ela se virou e disse:

-Certo, legal. Mari.-

O arsenal da base não merecia ser chamado de arsenal. Parecia mais uma reserva de armas praticas e munição. Virei-me para Lexis e disse:

-Pergunte ao Rogério qual é o meu quarto. Daqui a uma hora volte aqui e me leve até la.-

-Sim, pode deixar.- E saiu andando pelo imenso corredor atrás dela.

Eu entrei na pequena sala retangular, no centro haviam alguns exemplos de armas praticas em cima de mesas: revolveres, pistolas, rifles, metralhadoras, etc...

Nas paredes estavam penduradas 15 ou 16 réplicas de cada arma. E no outro lado da sala, havia uma porta com a inscrição: _Sala de testes._

Peguei um rifle, um revolver e uma pistola, e fui para a sala de testes. Ela tinha 5 cabines e 2 estavam sendo usadas. Fui para uma delas e coloquei os tapa ouvidos. O alvo era até fácil, mas eu não estava ali para treinar mira e sim para testar as armas.

Peguei a pistola primero. Olhei ao meu lado e peguei um cartucho para pistolas. Mirei, atirei. Errei.

Mas a arma estava travada. Algum problema estava impedindo-a de atirar no momento em que o gatilho estivesse puxado. Tentei mais uma vez: Mirei, Atirei. Dessa vez um impulso vindo da arma fez meu braço ir para trá e eu errei de novo.

-Hum, droga.- Descartei a pistola e peguei o rifle. Era um pouco desatualizado. Ainda não tinha a opção de tiro automático. Mas era melhor assim, mesmo assim anotei mentalmente de que pediria a Iago para mandar uma melhor demanda de armas para essa base.

Peguei um cartucho para rifle. Mirei, Atirei.

Na mosca!

O rifle estava ótimo, mas era muito grande para meus propósitos.

Finalmente experimentei o revolver, não que fosse preciso eu e a Lo tínhamos nossos revólvers. Eu tinha um supra-emergência, que ficava no meu pulso. Para aciona-lo é só apertar um pequeno botão na palma da mão.

Mas a Lexis ia ter que se armar.

Pequei 3 balas encaixei elas. Mirei. Atirei.

Bem no centro. Pelo menos podia conseguir alguma coisa com essas arminhas de brinquedo. Se topássemos com a irina ou os Cobra, ou até mesmo os Holt teríamos de usar pistolas com veneno mortal, ou no mínimo que paralise a pessoa por um tempo.

E se precisacemos fingir uma morte, pistolas com bala de impacto, sangue falso e sonífero.

É essa era minha vida, desde os 7 anos de idade. E os treinamentos ja começaram com 3.

Peguei o revolver, tirei os fones, e voltei à sala dos armamentos. Achei então algo que valesse a pena: uma bala de auto sonífero. Peguei dois pacotes delas, e mais 10 pacotes de balas comuns. Olhei no relógio e me assustei! Ja haviam se passado 1 hora que eu estava ali. Alexis devia estar chegando.

Ouvi passos la fora. Logo a porta se abriu e Alexis entrou.

-Mari, Rogério deu a você à Loyse os dois melhores quartos da base. Na verdade nós só temos 3 pois bases não são hotéis e as pessoas geralmente não vem aqui. Mas, bem, venha por aqui.-

-Lexis, você sabe atirar?- Perguntei.

-Mais ou menos, ja atirei revolveres, mas não sei muito bem fazer mira e essas coisas.- Ela respondeu ainda andando.

Logo paramos em frente a uma porta. Era aberta a comando de voz: "abra" e ela se abriu, me virei para Lexis e disse:

-Vá procurar loyse na sala de pesquisas centrais, depois volte aqui com ela. Ah, e pegue aqui. Sempre que tiver um tempo treine, você pode precisar.-

-Certo.-

Então entrei no quarto e não fiquei surpresa. Havia uma mesa redonda no centro agora com um meio que café da tarde, no canto esquerdo uma cama e no lado oposto à cama um laptop fechado. Notei que minha mochila que eu havia deixado no helicóptero na ida para o enterro estava agora em cima da cama. Abri ela e olhei la dentro, estavam minhas roupas, meus frascos de veneno, meus distintivos das polícias, um blacberry e outras coisas. Peguei o blackberry, que era especialmente personalizado. Liguei a câmera e passei pelo quarto, era um detector de escutas. Tudo limpo. Ouvi uma batida na porta.

-Abra- Falei e a porta abriu-se. Loyse e Alexis entraram.

-Obaa, comida de verdade!- Loyse gritou e sentou-se à mesa. Quase matou a Lexis de susto!

-Loyse!- Retruquei.

-O que?- Ela perguntou.

-Aff. Vem lexis senta aí.- Fui até a mesa e me sentei.

-Lo, me ouve um minuto. Lembra que você ficava reclamando de que precisavamos de alguém pra ficar dando informações enquanto nós estamos "trabalhando"?-

-Sim, o que que tem?- Ela perguntoou entre uma garfada e outra.

-Bem, chamei a Alexis aqui.- E apontei a garota que notara o que estava acontecendo e ficara nervosa.

-Depois eu trato disso agora vamos comer!- Ela agiu com indiferença. Comemos, uma hora depois de conversas, risadas e muitas frases do tipo: "você se lembra de quando..." A lo resollver aprovar ou não a Lexis.

-Hum,- a lo disse- Sabe atirar?-

-Um pouco.- Respondeu Alexis.

-Sabe mecher no pc?-

-Muito bem.-

-De que clã é, digo nasceu Madrigal ou se tornou?-

-Sou, hã Lucian- Disse hesitante.

-Por quê todo mundo acha que a gente vai matar qualquer um do clã luciam por ter matado nossos tios?- A Lo perguntou para mim.

-Talvez porque nós deixamos bem claro que odiamos qualquer um do clã que mais se assemelha ao nosso.- Respondi secamente.

-Não importa, agora você é madrigal. última pergunta:

Você gosta de justin bieber?-

-Ave maria!- comentei

-Não ele é um idiota, Janus!- Ela retrucou.

-Muito bem, você ta dentro bem vinda ao grupo. Mas você viu como Justin é um imbecil idiota. Pelo menos não está na buca pelas pistas.- Falou a lo.

Nesse momento meu celular resolveu se intrometer e começou a tocar a musica adivinha de quem?

Do Justin Bieber, "_She´s my latin girl..." _As duas me olharam de um geito torto!

-Ninguém merece vocês em! Eu gosto das musicas, não dele!-Peguei o celular e atendi.

-Alô?-

-SIm. Mariane, preciso de vocês aqui para uma reunião urgente, descobrimos algo sobre a Irina e os Kabra.-Era McIntyre.

-Quando?- Perguntei.

-Agora nesse instante, e o técnico Iago quer dar um protótipo para a loyse também.-

-Certo estamos voando pra aí agora mesmo. Hey descolei uma acessora!- Falei pegando a mochila pondo nas costas. e fazendo sinais pras duas comadres se levantarem.

-Tchau.-

-Pessoal temos que ir pra base central agora! Ela fica aqui em Boston né?- Falei.

-Sim- respondeu a Lexis.

-Beleza. Mas vamos de que?- A LO perguntou.

-De que você acha? De moto oras!- Eu falei

-O que? Moto, não sei dirigir moto!- Falou Lexis

-Você vem na garupa.- Completei.

A lo saiu pro quarto dela pegou sua mochila. A lexis foi até os armários de objetos dos utilizadores da base e pegou suas coisas. Logo estávamos todas correndo atrás da Lexis para o galpão, ou garagem se você preferir. Devo dizer que ja eram umas 8 horas e estava de noite.

Chegamos á seção de motos, haviam umas 30, eu peguei uma harlei toda de metal que fazia reflexo, como se fosse um espelho, e que era potente pra caramba. A lo pegou uma turbinada vermelha e preta. As chaves estavam na ignição dei partida e saí andando. Lexis que estava no portão, abriu este. Eu parei a moto ela subiu na garupa e se segurou nos ferros ao lado da moto feitos para esse propósito.

A lo ja tinha subido. Eu coloquei meu ponto enquanto estava correndo e ela também, falei:

-Não sei onde fica a base central saindo daqui.-

-Use o GPS da moto. E ativado por controle de vós.- Disse Lexis no meu ouvido.

-Certo. GPS ativar.-

-Qual é o seu destino?- perguntou uma voz gravada na moto.

-Base central Madrigal, Boston massachusetts!- Gritei enquanto saíamos correndo pelas ruas de Boston.

Após 20 minutos de corrida desenfreada pela cidade chegamos ao hotel Boston. A sede central dos Madrigal nessa parte dos E.U.A.!

Antes nos reuníamos na casa de Grace mas essa virou cinzas a algumas horas e então nos reunimos a partir daquele dia na base central da parte do mundo em que estávamos.

Logo que chegamos dentro da base em si, fomos caminhando de corredor em corredor observando os novos recrutas Madrigal treinando. Chegamos então a duas portas de abertura automatica. Lá todos ja estavam reunidos, o homem de preto, McIntyre, Iago, e mais alguns.

Eu fui diretamente para a cadeira do lado direito da ponta da frente. Foi quando a lo me lembrou;

-Hã, mari? Líderes lembra?-

-Ah, é certo.- E me toquei de que uma de nós devia se sentar na ponta da mesa vazia ao meu lado.

-Você quer que eu fique, por que acho que você é mais indicada...-Falou ela.

-Senta logo vai, você QUER fazer isso.- Retruquei de mau-humor. Lexis havia se sentado na minha frente.

Sentei-me ao seu lado e ela se sentou na ponta da mesa redonda.

-Certo McIntyre, Fiske, vocês nos chamaram aqui. O que querem nos dizer?- Falou a Lo.

Certo, (**N/A:**Quem não quer saber de spoiler não leia o próximo parágrafo) Se vocês não sabem Fiske é o homem de preto ele é irmão de Grace. Assim sendo: Grace, Fiske, Beatrice, e nossa vó são quatro irmãos. Continuarei chamando-o de homem de preto.

-Pensamos em ajudar um pouco Amy e Dan, resolvemos então mandar-lhes uma mensagem de alguma forma. E também gostaria de colocar um grampo em algum lugar para termos maior controle deles.- Resumiu McIntyre.

-Hum, é uma boa idéia. Mas, em qual hotel Amy e Dan estão Lo?-Perguntei.

-Num hotel do centro. Reservaram passagens de trem, e uma locadora de carros.-

-Com licença, senhores e senhoritas- disse timidamente Alexis.

-Fale Lexis, fale.- Eu encorajei ela.

-Nós poderíamos fazer um embrulho com o que eles precisam e mandar a locadora entregar por nós.- Ela expôs sua idéia.

-É uma idéia brilhante!- Exclamou a Loyse.

-Sim, mas ainda temos o problema do grampo.- Cortou o homem de preto.

-Poderíamos nós mesmas entregar o carro, enquanto uma entrega o pacote, a outra coloca o grampo e entrega o carro.- Falou Lexis.

-Ótimo Lexis. Como você teve essa idéia...- Começou Lo.

-Você irá entregar o pacote e eu irei colocar o grampo.- Falei

-Mas e eu?- A lo perguntou parecendo uma criancinha.

-Você vai estar no nosso hotel fiscalizando as coisas. Depois disso veremos o que eles vão fazer. E então eu posso ir para o PC, ou a Lexis. Quem sabe?-

-Muito bem o que iremos mandar para as crianças?- Perguntei.

-Uma lanterna de Luz Roxa. E um bilhete para encontrarem McIntyre se desvendarem a pista.- Falou o homem de preto.

-Ãhã, mais alguma coisa? Vocês podem cuidar da pista e do encontro e da lanterna.-Falei.

-E, vai ser no Independence Hall às 8 horas de amanhã. Já arranjamos hotel para vocês três. Colocamos as senhoritas juntas em um mesmo quarto.- Avisou o homem de preto. Eu e a Lo nos olhamos.

-Não nos leve a mal, mas, gostamos da nossa privacidade. Mari pode ficar em um quarto com a Lexis e eu em outro?- Perguntou a lo.

-Está bem pediremos uma mudança quando estiverem viajando. Algum recado senhoritas?- Perguntou uma assistente que deveria cuidar dessas coisas.

-Não. AM, McIntyre. Lembre-se Amy e Dan devem desconfiar o menos possível de que são Madrigal. E devem achar que somos assassinos frios e cruéis tentando cobiçar o prêmio apenas para nós mesmos.- Avisei.

-Sim, mas é claro.- Ele respondeu e depois acrescentou:- Mas nosso caro amigo Homem de preto (Sim eu modifiquei a fala dele pra não haver quebra de sigilo) já irá fazer isso.-

-Mesmo assim, reforçar NUNCA é de mais.- Falou a lo.

Assim que ela falou isso Iago, nosso chefe de tecnologia falou:

-Ah, já ia me esquecendo. Aqui está outro protótipo de seu relógio para loyse. E assim que descobri que vocês tem uma assistente fiz mais um.- E entregou para a Lo e para a Lexis um relógio igual ao meu, exceto que o meu e o da lo eram roxos com diamantes ao redor, e o de Lexis era vermelho sem nada de mais. Olhei meio ressentida para ela mas logo meu lado Madrigal foi posto para funcionar e eu pensei na família em primeiro lugar e não jóias e posições.

-Mais alguma coisa que vocês queiram nos falar?- Falei.

-Sim, Fiscalizamos os outros competidores na busca, Jonah parece ter mudado a primeira parada da turne para Paris! Alistair está com o Almanaque do pobre Richard que Amy e Dan encontram na mansão. Mas o mais importante: Ian e Natalie Kabra fizeram um acordo com Irina Spaski! Eles concordaram que Irina iria aniquilar Amy e Daniel e Ian e Natalie iriam ajuda-la.- Falou "O Homem de Preto".

-Certo. Iago mande melhores demandas de armas para a base 13. Você como se chama? Não importa. Fique de olho na Irina. Você fique de olho nos Cobra!Digo, Kabra. Mantenham-nos informadas!-

-A reunião está encerrada.- Falou a Lo se levantando também.

Fomos caminhando lado a lado até o hangar onde achamos nosso jatinho particular. Muito parecido com o de Jonah Wizard, ou Ian Kabra. Porém muito mais equipado. Ao entrar e sentar no Jatinho peguei meu BlackBerry e passei por toda a extensão do avião. Nada, nem uma escuta. Logo sentei-me em uma cadeira, a lo em outra do outro lado da mesinha e Lexis do meu lado.

-Mari, Lo. Sei que dei aquela idéia mas tem uma coisa que eu preciso dizer: Eu não sei nada de Amy e Dan e essa sua missão.- Ela desabafou.

-Ah, loyse eu vou pro beliche você explica pra ela sobre Amy e Dan, sobre a gente, e sobre a busca etc...-Falei suspirando

-Por que eu?- Ela perguntou.

-Porque é sua vez de ficar de sentinela, e porque eu arranjei a assistente você ensina ela.- Retruquei. Fui até o meio do jatinho e apertei um botão do lado esquerdo da parede. Uma porta se abriu e eu me vi numa minúscula cabine com uma cadeira recostável completa, uma pequena TV ali em cima, e sistema de acender e apagar de luzes com palmas e bloqueamento total do som com assobios.

Antes de ativar o bloqueio sonoro, ouvi a Loyse falando la fora:

-Amy e Dan são os netos de Grace Cahill, a antiga líder do grupo...-

Assobiei e o som se foi. Logo cai no sno.o

_**Gente capítulo só pra recapitular as coisas e esclarecer outras. Deixem reviews por favor, elas fazem os escritores felizes e nos ajudam a melhorar as fics! Em algum tempo eu posto o próximo cap.**_


	6. Benjamim Franklin

_**PESSOAL, AVISANDO NOVAMENTE, CONTÉM SPOILERS, A SÉRIE THE 39 CLUES NÃO ME PERTENCE E GOSTARIA QUE COLOCASSEM REVIEWS PLESE?**_

* * *

><p><strong>The 39 clues, A história real<strong>

**Capítulo 6: Benjamim Franklin**

Após o vôo fizemos check-in no hotel e isso eram 11 hrs, dormimos e acordamos ás oito no dia seguinte. Peguei meu PC e olhei as mensagens do meu e-mail... Lá dizia que a locadora de carros onde os garotos haviam alocado um carro ficava aberta 24 hrs por dia. Então sem perder tempo pegamos nosso carro que o "homem de preto" deixou na garagem do hotel antes de nó chegarmos, um BMW conversível preto. Não sei por que, mas eu acho que eles não sabem o que é não chamar a atenção.

Mesmo assim pegamos o conversível, estava um dia bom de sol e foi bom sentir o vento no meu rosto. Fomos até o aeroporto e falamos com o gerente da locadora. Eles já haviam sido avisados de que duas jovens iriam trabalhar por umas hrs na locadora assim eu fui perguntar se haveria uma locação reservada em nome de Nellie Gomez, a _au pair _de Amy e Dan, e o gerente disse que era um velho híbrido, aleguei ir dar uma olhada no carro e peguei suas chaves. Abri o carro, normal, passei meu Black Barry, nada. Nenhuma escuta ou grampo, então coloquei um dentro do porta-luvas atrás da lanterna, onde não poderia ser achado. Sai, abri o capô e procurei um lugar onde fixar o pequeno chip que catalogava o GPS.

Logo consegui fixá-lo numa parte do motor onde ele não iria fritar. Testei com meu Black Berry e logo voltei ao meu posto na abertura da locadora. Eram quase 3 hr da tarde quando avistei duas crianças junto com uma adolescente de _piercing _e cabelo todo tingido. Chegando pela entrada do aeroporto. Peguei as chaves do carro, e ativei o ponto que me ligava com a loyse. Lá no nosso hotel junto ao computador.

-E aí lo? Alguém suspeito por perto? Alguma coisa a relatar?- Perguntei

-Não nada. Mas eu tenho uma coisa pra relatar sim. Por que eu tenho que ficar aqui e a Lexis pode simplesmente ficar la dando uma de senhorita espiã em ação?- Ela perguntou meio indignada.

-Está bem, eu não sei bem por que, mas acho que ela deveria treinar estar em ação antes de fazer alguma missão MESMO com a gente!- Falei.

-Ok, ok. Você me convenceu!- Ela cedeu.

-Lexis, devo lembrar que você deve ligar seu ponto e prestar atenção ao que dizem nele?- Chamei lexis pelo ponto

-Não Mari, eu estou ouvindo o que vocês duas estão falando. Certo, terminei o cadastro da _au pair _e já lhe entreguei o pacote_. _Pode trazer o carro_. - _Ela titubeou.

Eu entrei no carro liguei a ignição e fui andando a 10 km por hr até parar em frente às cabines de cadastro.

Amy e Dan logo entraram no carro. Olhei para trás e lembrei-me de seus pais e de sua avó, eles eram muito parecidos. Saí do carro e entreguei a chave a Nellie que resmungou um "Obrigado".

Olhei para a cabine Lexis já havia trocado a camiseta da locadora e a calça por uma calça leggin preta e uma blusa vermelha. Fui para os fundos da cabine peguei minha mochila coloquei a mesma leggin preta e uma blusa roxa com uma jaqueta também preta. Eu estava até parecendo um Holt. Peguei nosso BMW Alexis pulou e sentou-se no banco de trás.

Com a velocidade do BMW conseguimos pegar a Loyse no Hotel, ela sentou-se no banco do passageiro, e ainda seguir Amy e Dan pelo meu Black Barry. A lo trouxera sua pistola, o revolver da Lexis e o computador. O que fora uma ótima idéia. Logo Lexis abriu o computador e conectou-se com a nossa base madrigal, pós isso ela conseguiu captar o sinal do grampo que eu coloquei no porta-luvas do carro. Conseguimos ouvir então o que se falava dentro do carro.

-Estamos sendo seguidos- ouviu-se a voz de Amy. Fazendo-nos estremecer, pois estávamos a dois ou três carros de distancia deles.

-O que?- Disse Dan.

-Cinco carros para trás. Uma Mercedes cinza. São os Starling. - Esclareceu Amy para o alivio de todos.

-Ela não nos conhece por isso não nos nota. - Falou a lo.

-É agora cala boca que nó precisamos ouvir. - Falei.

-Ok, ok. - Ela resmungou olhando para trás e logo avistando o carro dos trigêmeos.

-Não estou brincando – disse Amy- É... Hã... Parte da caça ao tesouro. Nellie, não podemos deixar que eles nos sigam. Precisamos despistá-los. -

-Vamos ajudar- eu disse. Virei o volante e entrei na fila bem na frente dos Starling, parei meio atravessada e fingi que minha BMW novinha havia pifado. Eles estavam prestando tanta atenção em Amy e Dan que não notaram que estavam parados, quando se deram conta disso Nellie fez algumas manobras que quase mataram os passageiros, e eles escaparam por uma rampa de saída, deixando os Starling com cara de estupefatos para trás.

Novamente fingi que o motor tinha voltado a funcionar e sai andando, Lexis descobriu que os garotos estavam indo para a Rua Locust e logo conseguiu uma saída rápida para o centro da cidade. Após acharmos os garotos descobrimos que eles iriam para a Library Company da Filadélfia e logo chegamos la antes deles.

Decidimos nos separar. Segundo meu Black Barry, meu computador e meu cérebro não havia nada na biblioteca que pudesse ser útil para a pista, mas não podíamos simplesmente deixar os garotos ali e ir para um local onde pudessem haver pistas para pistas. Assim, logo que eles chegaram e começaram a procurar coisas sobre Benjamim Franklin, coisa pela qual eu fiquei muito feliz afinal eles estavam no caminho certo, bom, mais ou menos.

Escondi-me atrás de uma estante e fiquei observando Dan mexer no computador. Ele estava com uma cara de tédio que até eu ficaria angustiada de olhar.

-Lo, Lexis. Onde vocês estão?- Perguntei sussurrando e fingindo analisar um livro.

-Estou algumas estantes atrás de você olhando uns livros que Franklin escreveu e parecem suspeitos. - Falou a Lo.

-Eu estou aqui fora olhando se tem alguém que a gente conheça ou que pareça suspeito. - Relatou a Lexis.

-Ótimo, continuem onde vocês estão. – Alertei

-Achei!- Ouvi Dan gritar do PC.

-Achou o que?- Perguntou a Amy com cara de "ele deve estar num joguinho qualquer."

Mas quando ele virou a tela do laptop ela mostrou uma cara de surpresa:

-É um leitor de luz negra!- Na tela do PC havia uma lanterna igualzinha a que nós demos para eles. A bibliotecária falou algo sobre ter um desses no acervo, Amy perguntou pra que...

E logo eles se tocaram de que estavam no lugar errado. Porém a expressão mudou na cara de Amy e a esperança brotou em seus olhos:

-Existe mais algum lugar onde as cartas de Franklin... - Ela nem terminou a pergunta eu já sabia qual era a resposta.

-Loyse, Alexis. Vamos ao instituto Franklin, Museu de Ciências. -

-Sim, senhora. - Brincou a Lo.

-Vamo avisar o "homem de preto"- Sugeriu Lexis.

-Isso boa. - Falei.

Saímos da biblioteca pulamos, literalmente, para dentro da BMW e logo eu estava dirigindo pela rua novamente como uma louca desmiolada a 5000 Km por hr. Não eu não estava a 5000 acho que só a 90 por hr. A lo já havia avisado o Fis..., digo o "Homem de preto" e a Lexis já havia pegado o rastro dos garotos. Logo estávamos no Museu de Ciências, deixe-me explicar como eu sabia que eles viriam para cá. Antes de embarcarmos nessa missão, no dia em que ficamos no hotel, pesquisei tudo que estava acontecendo sobre Benjamim Franklin em todo o Mundo e descobri um monte de coisas, inclusive que haveria uma exposição das cartas de Franklin nesse mês. O Museu estava quase deserto, quando se está em uma tarde de sábado.

Novamente nos separamos e decidimos que iríamos procurar qualquer coisa que pudesse ser pista para pista, e se fosse difícil de mais para Amy e Dan descobrirem nós facilitaríamos as coisas. Devo advertir que cada uma de nós tínhamos uma versão minúscula da lanterna de luz negra que demos a eles e logo pusemo-nos a procurar. Logo Amy e Dan chegaram e colocamos Alexis para ficar de olho neles, ela sempre ficava com a tarefa mais fácil pois ainda não era muito experiente:

-Eles estão olhando uma Harmônica de vidro, agora olhara para o lado, estão apavorados por que viram o "Homem de preto". - Ela falou não entendendo. Eles tinham razão de ter medo do "homem de preto" ele parece muito ameaçador com o terno preto e a cabeça grisalha e tudo mais.

Amy sussurrou alguma coisa para Dan agarrou sua mão e começaram a correr para o interior da galeria. Nós, eu a lo e a Lexis, de forma disfarçada corremos meio que andando atrás deles. Fazendo comentários do tipo: "Nossa Franklin era um gênio", "olha só o que ele fez" e "Gostaria de não ser Madrigal".

A última era sempre dita em voz baixa e era com certeza uma mentira. Todos os Madrigais têm orgulho de o ser. Logo chegamos a sala em que Amy e Dan haviam se escondido. Por puro acaso do destino era a sala em que as cartas e Franklin estavam expostas.

-Lexis, fique de vigia se algum idiota, ou algum Cahill ou até vesper, tentar se aproximar evite a todo custo ou então me avise que eu vou dar um jeito de avisar o "Homem de preto" e evitar que atrapalhem aqui.-Mandei a Lexis.- Melhor vá até a saída principal e fique olhando.-

-Certo.- Ela falou e saiu. Nós ficamos na porta da sala tentando evitar que Amy ou Dan nos vissem. _BIP, BIP!_

Recebi uma chamada no ponto. Pela sequencia era " o Homem de preto".

-Oi?- Perguntei.

-Alguma informação?- Ele perguntou.

-Sim, eles estão no caminho certo. Você tem algum detonador sônico por aí?- Perguntei na maior tranquilidade.

-Sempre tenho meu estoque de bombas embaixo do paletó, principalmente detonadores!- Ele simplesmente respondeu.

-Certo então prepare uma perto da sala, número...25! E não à ative, a não ser se eu mandar!- Falei

-Certo, sim senhorita.- Ele respondeu e desligou.

-Lo, eles acharam alguma coisa?- Perguntei.

-Não , mas Dan se encantou com o ensaio de...-Falou ela com entusiasmo.

-Você não precisa me relatar cada palavra que eles falarem- Cortei logo o barato dela.

-Mari! Ned, Ted e Sinead estão indo na sua direção tentei pará-los da melhor maneira que eu consegui. Mas eles estão na cola dos garotos!-

Nesse momento Dan exclamou:

-Aqui!-

Na hora em que ele falou isso os trigêmeos passaram por nós e sussurraram:

-Se sabem o que é bom para vocês caiam fora da busca.- Até parece que eu vou ter medo de um Ekat! E como eles sabiam quem éramos

Logo eles cercaram Amy e Dan, Sinead tirou uma foto com seu celular e começaram a ameaçar os dois irmãos. Ficamos observando, quando deu 1 minuto que os Starling tavam falando eu falei no meu ponto para o "Homem de preto":

-Solte a bomba agora!-

BUUUM! Mal eu disse isso ja havia coberto os ouvidos e abaixado a cabeça! A lo ouviu o que eu disse e também cobriu os ouvidos. Isso ajudava a não fiar desnorteada quando se é atingido por um detonador sônico. Mas Amy foi jogada em cima de Dan, e os Starling caíram inconscientes.

-Rápido, lo, vamos tirar os Starling daqui!- Puxamos eles para fora da sala e colocamos um pouco mais atrás do corredor, isso demorou uns 20 seg. depois liguei para a ambulância. Voltamos à sala em que Amy havia se sentado com cara de paisagem. Sem muito cuidado pisoteamos o celular de Sinead e a lanterna de luz roxa. Aí, não sei por que mas acho que foi necessário, derrubamos uma parte da parede. Amy estava começando a se mexer quando saímos correndo pelo museu que estava intacto! Chegamos la fora e entramos na BMW.

* * *

><p><strong>Gente, estou terminando mais um capítulo, estou achando eles muito pequenos mas minhas amigas me apressam para eu terminar logo e então eu sou obrigada a fazer as coisas muito rápido! Mesmo assim deixem Reviews, mesmo para falar mal mas deixem por favor!<strong>


	7. Saindo totalmente dos planos

_**Gente estamos em mais um capítulo axo que este não tem spoilers, então só vou dizer: DEIXEM REVIEWS, please é bom vc saber que tem gente lendo sua fic! A série "THE 39 CLUES" não me pertence!**_

* * *

><p><strong>The 39 clues, A História Real.<strong>

**Capítulo 7- Paris, França!**

Chegamos ao carro, Lexis mudou ele de lugar para o ouro lado da rua e ficamos olhando. Alguns segundos depois Amy e Dan saíram correndo de dentro do museu e foram para o carro. Após eles saírem andando eu liguei para o McIntyre.

-Alô. - Ele falou.

-Ouça, os Starling apareceram. Tivemos de usar um Detonador Sônico. Os Starling sofreram lesões fortes, vão ficar internados por um tempo, mas logo se recuperam para voltar á busca, acho que o "homem de preto" tentou localizar exatamente _eles_. Se e quando acordarem quero que vá ao hospital e diga-lhes: "Se sabem o que é bom para vocês, caiam fora da busca! Isso é uma ameaça madrigal! Não queremos ver vocês nos atrapalhando." Ok?-

-Sim senhorita, mais alguma coisa?- Ele perguntou.

-Sim, eles acharam a pista para a pista. - Acabei, e desliguei. Depois disso mandei Lexis dirigir ao Maximo de velocidade pelos melhores atalhos até o Independece Hall. Quando estávamos quase chegando Lexis falou algo:

-Hãm, eu ouvi a explosão de dentro do museu. Foram vocês?-

-Sim. Fomos nós. - Falou a lo.

-Hum, então esse é o trabalho de vocês?- Ela perguntou temerosa.

-Não. - Falou a lo, Lexis relaxou, mas eu já previra o que ela ia fazer:- Esse é o NOSSO trabalho. - Com "nosso" ela incluía a Lexis dentro.

Chegamos ao Independence Hall alguns minutos antes dos garotos, fomos falar com McIntyre e estabelecemos comunicação com ponto com ele, e então nos escondemos atrás de umas moitas e árvores onde pudéssemos ver e ouvir o que as crianças iriam dizer.

Logo eles chegaram, discutiram com Nellie, Amy pegou a gaiola de Saladin e Dan foi atrás dela até aonde McIntyre os chamara. Amy correu até ele e o abraçou, o homem não tava muito acostumado com isso então ficou com vergonha.

-Fico feliz em ver vocês- ele disse e eu acrescentei pelo ponto: "Ainda mais vivos e com a pista na mão!"- Soube pelo noticiário o que aconteceu no Instituto Franklin! Presumo que vocês estavam lá, não?- "Olha é o noticiário Madrigal, novas noticias..."

- Foi horrível- disse Amy. Ela contou toda a história que o cara já sabia mais do que ela, mas... Ele franziu a testa. "Conte do explosivo e dos Starling!"

-Eu telefonei para o hospital da Jefferson University. Os Starling vão, sobreviver, mas estão em estado grave. Vão ficar internados durante meses, o que os exclui da busca para sempre, receio. - "Para sempre, até que você os ameace!"

-Foi o homem de preto- disse Dan, "ii os garotos descobriram!"- Ele preparou a armadilha para nós. - "UFA!"

Deu para perceber que o McIntyre teve um espasmo, "Ta pegando o jeito da Irina em"

-Essa explosão... De acordo com a sua descrição, eu diria que foi um detonador sônico. Muito sofisticado, projetado para atordoar e causar apenas dano localizado. Alguém sabia o que estava fazendo. - "Mas é óbvio, eu não ia sair mandando pessoas atirarem bombas por todos os lados!"

-Como você sabe tanto sobre explosivos?- perguntou Dan. "Se ferrou!"

Achei que Dan ia continuar perguntando, mas parou. Estranho. "Dê uma advertência pra eles!"

-Dan, vocês precisam tomar cuidado. Essa explosão foi quase o fim da linha pra vocês. ("Com certeza") Eu tinha a esperança de não me envolver na competição. Não posso deixar que pensem que estou favorecendo alguma equipe. Mas quando a mansão pegou fogo... Bem, percebi o tamanho da enrascada em que meti vocês. -"Ah pelo amor! Você é pode ser ahm, deixa pra La..." Aí o Dan perguntou do leitor de luz negra. O McIntyre acenou afirmativamente. "Fale dos outros competidores, dê dicas sobre os Kabra!"

-Estou preocupado com o jeito como as outras equipes estão tentando atingir vocês. ("Isso é verdade") Perece ter resolvido tira-los de circulação. -

-Mas não conseguiram!- Dan disse. - Nós achamos a segunda pista. Ninguém mais tem esta pista, não é?- "Ah como ele é ingênuo! Nossa agora to parecendo a Cobra mãe! Fale das pistas para pistas."

-Dan, o que vocês acharam é apenas uma indicação para a segunda pista. Sem dúvida é uma boa indicação, e fico contente que o leitor de luz tenha ajudado. Mas de modo algum é a única indicação. Outras equipes podem achar caminhos diferentes para a próxima pista. Ou, se acharem que vocês possuem algo útil, podem simplesmente segui-los. Assim como os Starling tentaram fazer.

Dan fez cara de: Mas que coisa, elas nunca dão certo!

-Então como é que vamos saber quando acharmos a segunda pista de verdade? Vai ter um sinal em cima dela dizendo PISTA 2?- "Se vocês precisarem de tudo isso a gente coloca um sinal sim. Fala alguma coisa pra ajudar!"

-Vocês vão saber- disse McIntyre—Ela vai ser mais... Substancial. Uma peça essencial no quebra-cabeças.

-Ótimo- resmungou Dan. "O que ele queria? Que a gente desse logo a pista pra eles?"

-E se Nellie tiver razão?- a voz de Amy vacilou. - E se isso for perigoso demais para duas crianças?

-Não diga isso- Dan gritou. "É isso aí Dan. Coloca juízo na cabeça da sua irmã!"

Amy se virou para ele.

-Dan, nós quase morremos. Os Starling estão no hospital, e é só o segundo dia da competição. Como vamos agüentar se continuar desse jeito?- "Amy, eu achava que você era Cahill. Melhor, eu achava que você era Madrigal! McIntyre tire isso da cabeça deles!"

-Não, crianças. Vocês não podem nem pensar nisso.

-Nós... Nós somos apenas crianças- Amy gaguejou. "Amy, Dan eu e a Lo fazemos missões desde os 7 anos. Pedimos para vocês provarem que merecem ser líderes do clã, e vocês reclamam que são muito crianças!"- O senhor não pode esperar que nós...

"Ah, podemos sim!"

-Minha cara, é tarde demais!- Ele se desesperou, eu também, e nem preciso falar da Lo. - Crianças vocês não podem desistir. Sua tia Beatrice ficou furiosa quando vocês sumiram. ("Ainda mais depois de saber que nós estamos no assunto!") Ela está falando em contratar um detetive particular para encontrá-los. - "Sinceramente, ela não vai encontrá-los".

-Ela nem se importa com a gente!- Disse Dan,

-Seja como for, enquanto não os entregar oficialmente para o Serviço Social, ela vai ter problemas com a lei se acontecer algo com vocês. Se voltarem para Boston, ambos serão mandados para lares adotivos. Provavelmente nem sejam colocados juntos. ("Exagero") Não dá mais para voltar á vida que vocês tinham antes.

-O senhor não pode nos ajudar?- Amy perguntou. - Afinal, o senhor é advogado*.

-Já estou ajudando demais. Só posso dar umas informações ocasionais. "Fale da turnê do Wizard. Ele vai para a frança!"

-Informações tipo quais?- Dan perguntou.

Ele baixou a vós de tal modo quanto tivemos de usar o microfone do ponto para ouvir.

-Um de seus concorrentes, Jonah Wizard, está se preparando para fazer uma viagem internacional. Receio que vocês vão encontrá-lo logo. - "Sem comentários nessa brilhante partida de futebol!"

-Para onde estão indo?- Dan perguntou. "Indique a pista."

-Se vocês pensarem nas informações que encontraram, acho que vão saber.

E para nossa surpresa Amy disse:

-Eu sei. E nós vamos chegar La primeiro!- "Hum, devo acrescentar de que ele vai sair amanhã de manhã?"

Ok, ok. Vamos pular algumas partes, não melhor vamos resumi-las: McIntyre perguntou se ele continuariam, Amy disse que por enquanto, McIntyre falou sobre ajudar os Starling (A mando meu é claro), Amy deu o gato para o McIntyre cuidar, e este disse-lhes para não confiar em ninguém... E eles foram embora. Nós fomos acompanhando-os por entre as moitas. Tirei da mochila meu sistema de escuta a longo alcance e as meninas me rodearam enquanto ouvíamos o que eles diziam. Devo constatar que falamos para o McIntyre esperar ali atrás. Enquanto voltavam para o carro Amy anunciou:

-Vamos para Paris.- Dan meio viajando na maionese disse:

-Paris...tipo na França?-

E ela explicou, falou que não ia desistir só que estava com medo etc... etc...

Quando chegaram ao carro Nellie havia recebido uma mensagem do Serviço Social de Boston! Brigou com eles e blábláblá. Vocês conhecem a história.

Voltamos ao carro, abrimos o Laptop. Mensagem na minha caixa de entrada. Um vídeo gravado do Aeroporto da França, Extremamente Urgente.

No vídeo Havia um velho com uma bengala com ponta de diamante: Alistair. Enquanto saia da alfândega dois jovens se aproximaram. Um garoto de pele morena trajando terno e uma garota também de pele morena usando um lindo vestido: Os Filhotes-Cobra. Sabe, uma vez eu e a lo capturamos os 3 cobras principais. Colocamos Isabel numa cadeira especial, e os filhos dela na frente. Fizemos torturinhas básicas neles, depois mais pesadas. E nada da mãe se mexer. Mas agora ela tem um ódio profundo por nós!

Voltando: Ian se aproximou de Alistair e começou a falar, Alistair tentou escapar pela esquerda, mas não conseguiu por que Natalie chegou com uma boneca de porcelana na mão. Apontei para a boneca e a Lo disse:

-Só pode ser uma arma, ela é muito velha para brincar de bonequinha!-

-Sim. Mas que arma?- Perguntou Lexis. Logo baixei um programa de identificação de dispositivos...

-Não identificou, a boneca deve atrapalhar.- Falei.

Alistair olhava para todos os lados por onde escapar. Os Cobra ainda tentavam tirar dele o que precisavam: O almanaque do Pobre Richard.

Até que eles passaram em frente a um guarda e o Alistair disse algo sobre não declarar frutas frescas, o guarda ouviu e levou-o de volta a Alfândega. E os Cobra não demonstraram sinal de que ele havia escapado. Afinal eles são Lucian... Idiotas, qualquer Ekat da de 10 a 0 em qualquer Lucian. Imagine então um Madrigal...

Quando comentei isso Lexis fez uma cara... e eu logo acrescentei:

-Mas você não é Lucian. Você é Madrigal, como nós!-

-Agora, será que dá pra você pisar fundo no acelerador e pesquisar pra onde essas criaturas vão? Digo, desde que não seja pro hotel.- A lo cortou logo de vez!-

-Beleza, Beleza calma lo, calma! Lembre-se de que você só se estressa assim no futebol e na mira da arma!- Pisei no acelerador enquanto Lexis dizia:

-Hum, recebemos um e-mail que diz que o pessoal colocou uns 1001 microfones de escuta no quarto deles, e que acabaram de fazer reservas de avião para Paris, e pra completar seu cartão de crédito ta em limite máximo Mari. E segundo o GPS eles pegaram uma rota para o hotel!-

-Se eles vão para o hotel, nós podemos ir para o nosso e relaxar. Que hrs é o vôo deles Lexis?-A Lô disse, mas que relaxada. Rsrsrs.

-Hum, umas 11.- Lexis responde e em seguida o comentário da lo: Então vamo borá!

* * *

><p>Fomos para o hotel, dormimos, acordamos as 7 da manhã e preparamos nossas malas. Uma hora depois estávamos no Aeroporto Charles de Gaulle em Paris. Esperando 5 convidados muito especiais: Amy, Dan, Nellie, Jonah Wizard e o pai. Mas tivemos de esperar muito porque aconteceu algo, completamente fora do previsto!<p>

Bom, vimos que o vôo dos garotos demoraria mais 10 minutos e o dos Wizards mais 11. Então, resolvemos usar esse tempinho para experimentar um pão de queijo. Ou algo do tipo. Sei o que vocês estão pensando, vocês já leram os livros sabem o que poderia acontecer. Mas gente, entendam, nós éramos 3 adolescentes vivendo numa realidade "meio" cruel sem nem um tempinho pra experimentar uma empada ou um sanduíche, ou um pão de queijo!

Voltando: fizemos um lanche, e então ficamos olhando para a saída da alfândega para ver Amy e Dan chegam logo. Quando faltava 8 minutos para o avião descer no aeroporto recebemos uma chamada vinda da Base central na Inglaterra:

-Alô.-Atendi ao celular.

-Alô, quem fala?- Uma voz masculina atendeu, estranho. Normalmente só quem entrava em contato conosco era o McIntyre, ou o Homem de Preto. Mas não era a voz de ninguém conhecido.

-Mariane Cahill, o que deseja?- Perguntei hesitante.

-Meu nome é Miguel, sou um honorário trabalhando para a base central da Inglaterra. Um senhor chamado Fiske Cahill, pediu-nos que chamasse uma de vocês para falar com ele aqui na Inglaterra. Ele justificou que é por um importante assunto, e como vocês estão em uma missão agora precisariam que uma ficasse.-O homem falou com um sotaque estranho que eu não consegui identificar.

-Certo, e... Ele disse qual de nós devia ir? E, ele disse para que fosse só uma mesmo?-

-Sim, ele disse que é crucial que só fosse uma. E não especificou quem.-

-Certo, ele quer que uma de nós o encontre na base ou em outro lugar?-Perguntei, nesse momento faltava 7 minutos para a aterrissagem do avião.

-Ele quer que vocês o encontrem no endereço que foi mandado para seu e-mail. Mais alguma coisa?- O homem disse, mas que estranho. Não existe nenhum lugar mais seguro que as bases. Se ele nos queria fora desta é porque alguém de DENTRO não pode ouvir. Mas pois bem, desliguei o celular. Peguei o Ipad, que eu havia arranjado no lugar do Black Berry, e olhei meu e-mail, e o da lo. Nos dois havia um e-mail sem assunto, e com remetente britânico, logo abri-os e vi o endereço: Londres, Inglaterra um lugar qualquer sem importância.

Expliquei rapidamente para Lo a situação e logo nos pusemos a decidir quem iria ao encontro:

-Vamos mandar a Lexis, não é Lexis? É só um encontro com alguém "da família".- Argumentou a lo.

-Mas Lexis ainda não tem muita habilidade, e além do mais não tem como saber se é o McIntyre sem falar com ele. Pode ser qualquer um. Tem que ser uma de nós duas. – Contra Argumentei.

-Concordo com a Mari. Sou muito inexperiente!- Falou Lexis.

-Covarde! Fale como Madrigal. Ou pelo menos como Lucian. – Falamos eu e a lo. É estranho como a gente consegue fazer isso.

-Desculpe.- Lexis falou quase chorando.

-Mas. Voltando, então vai você. Eu posso cuidar dos pirralhos por um tempo. E se um Cobra aparecer eu tenho a Lexis, e toda a base daqui, como ajuda.- 6 minutos para aterrissagem.

-Sim, mas, bom eu posso ir, mas acho que você se dá melhor com ele. E eu me dou melhor com tecnologia, o que pode ser preciso aqui! Melhor ir você.- Argumentei.

-Lexis, você decide, vou eu ou vai a Mari?- A lo perguntou.

-Mas escolha por habilidades, quem de nós pode ser inteligente o bastante para escapar se isso for uma armadilha ou algo do gênero? Ou quem é inteligente o suficiente para que possa cuidar dos pirralhos?-Comentei.

-Huum, Mari, você tem mais "jeito" com as coisas. Mas a lo sabe se virar se precisar. Hum, Lo, vai você. É melhor.- Ela se decidiu.

-Ok, hum, vou pegar o avião agora mesmo. Mari manda pro meu Black Berry o endereço!-

Ela se mandou correndo! 3 minutos depois vi que já havia chegado ao hangar onde nosso jatinho estava estacionado. A viagem Paris-Londres com Jatinho Ekat turbinado não demoraria mais de 5 Minutos.

Lexis e eu fomos para a entrada da Alfândega com uma plaquinha dizendo: _Haroldo Flitcher. _Pura fachada, óbvio. O avião de Amy e Dan atrasou mais 10 min. Mas logo Amy e Dan passaram junto com Nellie, estavam falando algo sobre aprender a falar várias línguas. Nellie dizia que depois que se aprende duas ou três línguas, é fácil aprender outras!

Concordo, mas isso não vem ao caso... Foram até a retirada de Bagagem e depois ao câmbio onde demoraram mais 5 min. (**N/A: para quem não sabe câmbio é onde a gente troca dinheiro. Ex: Dólares por Euros!) **mas eu não fiquei observando. Logo eles também viram o que atraia minha atenção: um monte de fotógrafos, paparazzi etc... Só podia ser uma pessoa: Jonah Wizard.

Mas não pude ver nada do que aconteceu a partir daí. Porque recebi uma chamada no celular DE NOVO só que essa demorou 3 min. E adivinhem? Base Madrigal de Paris! E adivinhem quem atendeu?

WILLIAM MCINTYRE!:

-Mari, o que deu na cabeça da loyse? O que ela ta fazendo em Londres? Você sabe quem ta lá? ISABEL KABRA!

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Gente, peço que deixem reviews! Fazem uma escritora feliz e podem colaborar para que eu escreva mais rápido! Mas sério, que será que vai acontecer! Eu to sofrendo uma CEBC (Crise de escritor(a) com Bloqueio Criativo) então talvez o próximo cap. demore um pouquinho, ainda mais com o que eu tenho que escrever!**


	8. Mudando de personagem!

**Pessoal, aqui temos axo q a primeira parte de romance da minha história, eu rezo para que seja a única mas axo q poderão haver mais. Ahm é um capítulo pequeno, mas eu garanto que está legal. Deixem reviews please.**

**The 39 Clues, A História Real!**

**Capítulo 8: Mudando de personagem.**

**Pov. Alessandro.**

Hum, certo. Mari e Lo querem mostrar ao mundo o que realmente aconteceu na busca pelas 39 pistas, para valorizar o que elas fizeram. Então pediram a mim que contasse a minha parte da história para que ficasse mais fácil de entender o que aconteceu.

Vou começar falando quem eu sou: meu nome é Alessandro, tenho 15 anos, ou seja, sou 1 ano mais velho que a Lo, e sou agente Madrigal de nascença. Entrei para o treinamento do clã com 9 anos, peguei uns anos de treinamento com as meninas e logo fui mandado para um campo de espionagem: Minha missão era fingir que era o filho do mordomo, DA MANSÃO KABRA! Assim espionaria a Cobra e os filhotes de perto. Mas isso não é importante. Nos 3 anos que treinei com as meninas fui me aproximando cada vez mais da Loyse, éramos amigos, fazíamos missões de campo juntos; Pregávamos peças na Mariane juntos etc... Mas nos últimos 2 anos de treinamento nossa amizade, parece que cresceu.

Comecei a, como eu posso dizer, Gostar dela, digo gostar MESMO. E logo começamos um "caso" escondido. Ninguém sabia de nada, porém quando me mandaram para minha missão fixa nosso contato diminuiu, mas continuamos achando um jeito de nos comunicar. (**N/A: tem certeza que fui eu que escrevi isso? é muita melação pro meu gosto!) **

Voltando: Por mais que eu estivesse muito entrosado na mansão, os Cobra sempre escondiam algo até mesmo dos funcionários! Pois bem, Mari e Lo haviam saído em uma missão de suma importância. Por isso eu achei que não teria de me preocupar muito, não que não fique preocupado sempre que a Lo vai pra uma missão, mas não esperava ter problemas como: Pular de um carro em movimento, ou lidar com uma Cobra-Mãe raivosa! Bom, nos últimos dias Isabel estava meio agitada afinal, os filhos entraram para A Busca e ela queria que eles vencessem, óbvio, mas foi estranho no dia seguinte do início oficial da Busca ela estava agindo como se fosse fazer algo que ela esperava á muito tempo. Andava de um lado para o outro com o celular na orelha, vivia perguntando aos seus criados mais íntimos se tudo estava pronto, e certa noite fiquei observando-a: ela entrava e saía por uma porta que dava para os subterrâneos da casa, o único lugar em que só a Cobra-Mãe, Cobra-pai, Filhotes-Cobra e exatamente mais 5 pessoas tinham acesso livre! Eu achei o comportamento estranho, mas não me meti, pois poderia acabar com meu disfarce. Então num dia ensolarado na cozinha da mansão eu ouvi alguns seguranças pessoais da Cobra conversando durante o almoço:

-Logo _ela _vai vir. A senhora Kabra está muito agitada, parece estar esperando por isso há muito tempo. Como se fosse uma vingança. Mas ela parece meio, ahm, não sei...- Disse um carinha lá.

-Meio ansiosa, como se esperasse que exatamente aquela pessoa viesse. Ou como se houvesse a possibilidade de outra pessoa vir no lugar _dela_.- Respondeu outro.

-Mas o fato é que ninguém sabe quem vai vir. Nem mesmo a Sra. Kabra. Mas há rumores:- Continuou o primeiro. Para que um terceiro terminasse:

-Eu estava de guarda no quarto de Sra. Kabra quando a Srta. Natalie Kabra entrou e pude ouvir o que conversavam Sra. Kabra dizia que logo teriam sua vingança e que junto com isso dariam mais um passo em direção ao tesouro final. A Srta. Natalie pareceu animada como se aquilo a agradasse mais do que bolsas e roupas de marca. E então eu que sou muito conhecido da família Cahill à qual nossos patrões pertencem estremeci, pois a Sra. Kabra disse bem assim: Logo a líderzinha Madrigal não poderá mais nos encher, muito menos nos atrapalhar! E seus olhos estavam brilhando de forma que eu pensei: Se ela é capaz de pegar as líderes Madrigal, seja lá quem forem nossa patroa será invencível. - Ele completou sua narrativa. Porém o segundo que avaliava tudo com olhos lucrativos disse:

- Porém todos os Madrigais têm autoridade própria e poderiam voltar-se contra ela. - Não ouvi o final da conversa isso fora no dia do enterro da Grace. Saí correndo e fui para meu quarto! Não era verdade as líderes Madrigal estavam em uma missão, do ouro lado do Atlântico! Ela deveria estar falando de Amy, de qualquer forma era importante, assim que cheguei ao meu quarto discretamente desliguei a câmera que filmava meus movimentos. Tranquei a porta, Peguei um controle que deveria ser da TV, mas na verdade ligava um quadro que havia na parede. O negócio era assim: eu apertei o controle e então o quadro, que era uma pintura da Monalisa, abriu uma tela de computado com opções touch screem ou teclado. Puxei o teclado de uma abertura na parede e logo entrei em contato com a Base Madrigal aqui em Londres:

-Ahm, aqui é Alessandro, estou em uma missão de espionagem na casa de Isabel Kabra e consegui informações importantes! – Logo passaram minha imagem para o Sr. McIntyre e eu relatei rapidamente o que ouvira. Ele apenas disse bom trabalho e mantenha-nos informados e desligou! Esse cara é um *&+§%$#! Bom acho que foi isso, aí agora a Mari quer que a Lo mostre o que aconteceu pelo ponto de vista dela primeiro.

**GENTEE! Vocês não sabem o que está por vir. Ta o tal do Alessandro só vai aparecer em mais uns 5 capítulos mais ou menos. Mas please deixem reviews! O botão aí embaixo é tão bonitinho... Azulzinho e tal! Até o próximo cap.**


	9. Encrencada

**Gente, a narrativa foi mudada e o estilo de escrita tbm eu axo, e até que ficou legal esse cap. Ah, eee o q estiver escrito (**_**entre parênteses e em itálico negrito) **_**São comentários da Mari, eu. DEIXEM REVIEWS.**

**The 39 Clues, A História Real!**

**Capítulo 9: Encrencada!**

Pov. Loyse

Bom, nosso plano era que o mundo todo soubesse o que nós fizemos pela Busca. Para isso a Mari concordou, (Na verdade eu quase obriguei ela) que esta parte da história deveria ser narrada por ninguém mais, ninguém menos que EU! Finalmente vou ter minha parte na história. Então vamos ao que interessa:

Assim que saí do aeroporto peguei nosso jatinho e fui para Londres a viagem não demorou mais que cinco minutos. Ao chegar lá pensei: "seria ótimo se eu pudesse dar uma passada na plataforma 9 ¾." Óbvio que era pura brincadeira.

Legal, peguei um carro na locadora do aeroporto e coloquei no GPS o endereço do encontro com McIntyre, mas antes eu passei no Mcdonalds, não to zuando foi no Burger King (a Mari ta mandando eu parar de brincar, então fui direto para o encontro, Mari, falar encontro ta parecendo um encontro romântico) se eu somar o tempo que foi sair do aeroporto em Paris (8), pegar o carro(3), ir até o local do encontro (10) vai dar 21 minutos. Mas, voltando:

Cheguei ao local marcado, estranhei. Era um barracão igual aqueles de festa junina porém fechado dos lados. Um grande barracão de madeira, aparentemente estava abandonado. Saí do carro e fui andando em direção ao barracão entrei la dentro com cuidado, afinal eu sou Madrigal e já estava percebendo algo errado. Ao entrar no galpão a porta de madeira se fechou e ficou tudo escuro.

-Sinistro.- Eu sussurrei.

-Pode crer.- Disse uma voz feminina que me deu um arrepio na espinha. Porém antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa um pano com sonífero foi posto sobre minha boca e meu nariz, não respirei e dei um golpe no cara que tava atrás de mim. Saí correndo em direção à porta, senti uma pontada no braço, ignorei, mas estava quase chegando na porta quando tudo ficou embaçado: e então Isabel Kabra disse:

-Vamos ver qual liderzinha nós pegamos.- E eu apaguei.

Acordei com uma BAITA dor de cabeça! Abri os olhos e olhei ao redor... Levei um susto: estava em uma sala vazia com um colchão, uma mesa, cadeira, papel e caneta. Por todos os cantos haviam câmeras, na porta era de ultima tecnologia e eu não duvidava de que haveria mil e uma fechaduras, totalmente inútil já que eu tinha meus instrumentos escondidos. Andei até a porta confiante, dei um tchauzinho para as câmeras e ia pegar minhas coisas quando notei que não estava com minhas roupas de antes! _(se ferrô. Quebro a cara!) _Eu estava com uma leggin preta (que é quase nosso uniforme de missões) e uma camisa manga curta e uma jaqueta, mas agora eu estava vestida com uma calça Jeans, e uma outra camisa de manga comprida e de cor laranja neon! "Isabel você é mesmo um gênio! Meus tênis!" Pensei. E me lembrei de que eu havia escondido armas por todas as minhas roupas inclusive sapatos, mas quando olhei para baixo notei pela primeira vez que estava descalça! Pela primeira vez eu notei o quanto Isabel era inteligente, ela presumira que eu devia ter um arsenal comigo e conseguiu me deixar sem nenhuma arma. Desanimei-me.

Mas eu nem sabia o que vinha pela frente... Alguns minutos depois Isabel entrou acompanhada por dois guarda-costas, _**(ela acha que nós somos tão perigosas assim?)**_pegou uma cadeira e colocou-a na frente da outra que já havia na sala.

-Você sabe por que está aqui?- Ela perguntou.

-Tenho uma idéia- respondi sentando-me na cadeira em frente a ela.

-Hum, por mais que eu saiba que você vai ser difícil devo dizer: Você está aqui para que nós consigamos as pistas, e depois nos livraremos de você. E em seguida de sua QUERIDA priminha!-

-Se você acha que eu vou falar alguma coisa está errada. Eu fui treinada para MORRER antes de contar um segredo do clã! E além do mais muito ousado da sua parte vir aqui falar comigo sem me acorrentar nem nada do gênero.- Retruquei.

-Sabe garota, eu sou muito ousada mesmo. E você é muito corajosa também. Mas tenho certeza de que depois de uns dias aqui vamos lhe arrancar muitas coisas.

-Duvido- eu disse em tom de desafio. Isabel deu uma risada maquiavélica. Eu sabia que sou bem capaz de suportar Isabel.

-Pois bem, vamos ver o que você diz- E quem disse isso foi... Carol. Eu murchei, poderia suportar Isabel, mas Carol era outra coisa.

-Droga! Que merda.- Falei baixinho.

-Você pode descansar por enquanto temos alguns compromissos para fazer antes de exercer nosso trabalho!- Disse Isabel. -Você também pode escolher. Últimos minutos de tortura ou de traição sem dor. Pode escolher nos dizer o que queremos sem ter que usar a força bruta. Pense bem.- E então ela, Carol e os dois guarda costas saíram me deixando sozinha com meus pensamentos.

Acho que se passaram umas cinco horas, e eu apenas me sentei no colchão e preparei meu corpo sabia o que vinha pela frente, não gostava, mas tinha que encarar a realidade de qualquer forma!

Logo esse tempo passou e eu fiquei imaginando se mari já havia percebido alguma coisa.

**Pov. Mari**

De fato, eu havia percebido sim. Logo que McIntyre me falou de QUEM estava em Londres eu entrei no Google Earth e procurei o local de encontro para onde a Lo fora. Era um barracão velho de madeira, perfeito para um sequestro ou armadilha. Fomos imediatamente para a base isso demorou uns 3 minutos com meu relógio de teletransporte. Mas assim que chegamos la pusemo-nos a pensar. Para onde levariam a Lo? Base Lucian? Difícil... Muito óbvio e cheio de gente, e não é super seguro. Algum campo de punição? Improvável mas não impossível... Mais ou menos uma hora depois eu chegei a uma conclusão:

Estava pensando em nossa casa de férias no Brasil, e penseis "Não há lugar como nosso Lar." E então saí correndo pelos corredores até encontrar McIntyre pesquisando a agenda dos Kabra, gritei para ele:

-Eu sei onde ela está! Ela está no lugar mais seguro de todo o clã Lucian: Na mansão Kabra!- Ele disse:

-Você tem razão...blablabla- E ficou falando e falando.

Reunimos o pessoal, Fiske, McIntyre, Nataliya (lucian), Monike (tomas), Bruna (janus), e Camile(Ekat). Todos estavam muito preocupados fazia duas horas que Loyse estava nas mãos dos Kabra!

-Atenção! Prestem atenção!- Eu falei para a mesa turbulenta.- Ela não está morta, nós sabemos disso. Os Lucian querem pistas, não vão matar ela até consegui-las, e também pode ser uma armadilha para mim.-

-Só um minuto mari.- Interrompeu Bruna.- Mari a sua assintente não era lucian?-

-Hum, sim porque?-

-Hum, Bem não a vemos desde que Lo sumiu!-


	10. Ainda Encrencada

**Continuacao dos outros caps acontece pouca coisa interessante mas eu tenho que perguntar uma coisa: Eu tava pensando em fazer uma fic Amyan mas nao tenho certeza. Se vc axar q eu devo fazer mande um review com isso escrito se nao, mande um review com a mesma opiniao. Relembrando: (_Comentários etre parenteses e em itálico são feitas pela mari/eu.)_**

**The 39 clues, A História Real.**

**Capítulo 10: Ainda Encrencada...**

-Filha da *&%$. Traíra! Agora deve estar se gabando para Isabel!- Falei.

-Mari, ela pode estar no banheiro. Ou no shopping com o namorado...- Falou Bruna.

-Atah, pode ser...- Eu respondi com amargura e sarcasticamente.

-Mas isso ja passou... Vamos ao que interessa: temos que resgaatar a srta. Loyse. Mas primeiro temos que planejar. Srta. Camille:- McIntyre insinuou.

-Bom, eu tenho uma planta da mansão Kabra. Vai ser difícil fazer um ataque direto físico.- Camille anunciou.

-Então o que você sujere?- Incentivei.

-Eu sujiro que usemos os 3 agentes implantados na mansão para pazer um resgate discreto daqui a dois dias. E para algum caso de emergencia, montemos uma base emergencial o mais próximo possível da Casa.-

-Hum, é uma boa ideia. Alguém gostaria de acrescentar algo?- Disse McIntyre enquanto um a um ao redor da mesa balançavam a cabeça em concordância.

-Ótimo, Mari você fala com os agentes. Pessoal! Aos seus postos, quero aquela garota sã e salva aqui o antes possível!- Ele completou.

E saímos todos em nossos caminhos.

Camille foi comigo, perguntei a ela:

-Quem sao os agentes que estao na casa?-

-São 3, Uma mulher de 30 anos, esta se desfarçando como arrumadeira. Um homem de 37 anos, desfarca-se de mordomo.

-E o último?- Perguntei.

-Você ja conhece, estudaram juntos por alguns anos. Ele se chama Alessandro.-

-Ah não! Aquela peste não. Camille, você sabe o quanto ele é IDIOTA?- Retruquei.

-Sim, é por isso que o colocaram naquele lugar.-

Uma dúvida surgiu em minha mente naquele instante:

-Camille, se só pode se tornar parte do clã aqueles que passarem por uma prova, como ele é um agente atualmente?-

-Bom, para grande surpresa de todos ele conseguiu passar pela prova que lhe foi imposta!- Ela calmamente falou.

JESUS, pelo menos o Alessandro naquela casa vai ajudar em uma coisa: ele vai fazer de tudo para salva-la.

**POV. Mari/eu**

Chegamos a sala de comando, peguei um monitor e contatei nosso contato na mansão Kabra. Falei para Camille: -Ponha no telão.-

Fui para a frente da sala abriu-se uma imagem na grande tela de touch screem: Um garoto magricela, em seus 19 anos olhos azuis e cabelo castanho.

Alessandro, eu odiava esse guri! Ainda mais porque ele não se toca que eu ja tava sabendo do "Caso" que a Lo e ele tinham. (Pergunta da Lo:_Desde quando você sabia disso?) _Desde a segunda semana depois que vocês começaram. (_Aff!)_ Cara, ele não te merecia, e tipo, a gente ERA líder de todo o clã ele tava na íltima posição de sangue madrigal! (N/A: NÃO ENTENDERAM? OLHEM O DIAGRAMA:

**_Eu- Lo_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Alessandro<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>RENEGADOS<span>_**

É o mesmo que a princesa se casar com um camponês. Não que a Loyse seja alguma princesa, (Ta mais pra serial Killer!) mas... Voltando, eu disse para o garoto na tela:

-Em que livro do PJ Percy conheceu Nico e Bianca DiAngelo?- Era uma senha de segurança. E eu sei o que vocês estão pensando: Mas fica super fácil de saber qual é a senha! Mas esperem a resposta:

-Arquivos de Semideus.-

E eu sei o que vocÊs estão pensando de novo: Peraí Mas a senha ta errada, foi no Maldição do Titã (N/A: QUE É O MEU PREFERIDO POR SINAL.). Mas vejam é uma boa forma de senha: a pessoa pode dar a resposta certa para a pergunta (Maldição do Titã) mas daria a resposta errada para a senha (Arquivos de semideus!) dessa forma é difícil saber nosso sistema de segurança... Resumindo o papo com meu priminho Alessandro: Ele concordou em ficar de olho e eu fui preparar minhas coisas.

**POV. LOYSE**

Após 5 horas la estavam Carol e Isabel novamente. Só que desta vez mais alguém veio junto.

-Mas que f*&%^...!- Exclamei ao ver quem havia acabado de entrar: ninguém mais ninguém menos que A Lady Gaga! _(**Loyse!) **_Na verdade quem apareceu foi ninguém mais ninguém menos que a Ka _**(loyse, olha aki guria eu vou arranjar uma...) **_ ta bom, ta bom que entrou foi a A-lexis.

No fim das contas não foi tanta surpresa assim. Eu ja sabia que ela era uma traidora mas vir aqui assistir minha tortura brincando de enfermeira é covardia! _**(Ela tava vestida de enfermeira? Você não me contou isso! Loyse vê se presta mais atenção no que relata.)**_

Ah é, maus aê , ela tava vestida toda de branco e com um daqueles treco que médico usa pra ouvir o coraçÃo.. é _**(Estetoscópio) **_é isso, um estetoscópio no pescoço.

-Hum, isso vai ser tão ruim que vou precisar de assistência médica? Sabe, porque eu tenho minha própria méd...- Enrolei que nem uma idiota._** (Lo, você é idiota.) **_Haha que engraçado, voltando, Isabel esclaresceu:

-Largue a máscara, sabemos que não é tão burra. E por enquanto só queremos ter um controle dos batimentos cardíacos.- Olhei com desconfiança para o carrinho agora empurrado para dentro da sala. Notei os equipamentos visíveis, indentifiquei todos, mas não falei nada pois isso poderia comprometer o treinamento Madrigal. **_( Tenho que admitir que foi bem pensado.) _** Há viu, eu não sou uma idiota. **_(Tem razÃo você é uma imbecil idiota.) _** Aff desisto, continuando a narração:

"Aff Mari, por que que quando eu preciso que você seja rápida você é mais lerda do que uma lesma?" Lembro-me de ter pensado. _**(Talvez porque eu sou mais lerda que VOCÊ! Ou seja, mais lerda que a lesma.)**_

**E com esse lindo comentário acabamos o cap.**

**Ta aí, demorou um pouco mas saiu! Muita acao e aventura vem pela frente, e todo esse blablabla...**

**Gostou? Review.**

**Odiou? Review.**

**Nem leu? Review.**

**Ate o prox. Capitulo.**


	11. Não é um capítulo Férias!

**_ISSO NÃO É UM CAPÍTULO! É UM ANUNCIO!_**

**_não se preocupem q eu ñ sou tão má a ponto d ñ terminar a fic, eu vou continuar postando até terminar pelo menos._**

**_Pessoal como nesta sexta feira começam minhas férias decidi usar meu tempo livre de folga pra escrever meu livro. Portanto só vou voltar a postar capítulos DEPOIS DE 1o DE AGOSTO!_**

**_Boas férias pra todo mundo e até a volta._**

**_MariCahillMadrigal._**


	12. Assassinato

**To quase terminando, mais uns 5 ou seis capítulos e aí essa chatice acaba. Duvido metade das pessoas esteja anciosa para o final, mas eu tenho que terminar de qualquer jeito. Entre parênteses e em **_**itálico e negrito são meus comentários.**_** Boa Leitura e... DEIXEM REVIEWS.**

**The 39 Clues, A História Real.**

**Capítulo 12: Assassinato **

LOYSE:

Elas tavam muito anciosas. Quem? Isabel e Carol.

A-lexis havia colocado os equipamentos de sondagem em mim. Mas depois disso ela colocou o carrinho mais perto de mim e eu vi que havia meis coisas em cima dele: Facas eobjetos cortantes!

Mexi um pouco a mão. Miraculosamente consegui solta-la da corda.

A-lexis foi se aproximando de Isabel. Nesse momento o namoradinho da A-lexis entrou na sala, sei que era o namorado dela porque acabei descobrindo rápido:"Só vou conseguir matar uma."

1, 2, 3... Soltei a mão da cadeira estiquei-me, peguei uma faca fiz uns circulos com elas (_**pouco exibida a menina) **_e atirei na direção da Lexis. (_**A-Lexis.) **_MAS...(_**Peraí, dexa eu fazer um pequeno comentário...) **_teoricamente você ja esta fazendo... (_**mas olha só: a criatura pode matar Isabel Kabra ou Carol Kabra, e no fim por **__**vingança **__**ela escolhe a ENFERMEIRA IDIOTA DA A-LEXIS!) **_É mas, tipo, eu pensei que se atirassena Isabel, a Carol ia pegar a faca no ar ou a A-lexis se meteria no meio da trajetória. E se eu atirasse na Carol ela ia se desviar ou pegar a faca no ar e atirar ela em mim! (_**É ta, ta bom. Volta pra narrativa...)**_

Tá, ééé, atirei na Lexis... (_**A-lexis) **_Você quer que eu narre ou não? (_**OK, OK) **_Atirei a faca na A-LEXIS e voltei a me sentar olhando para baixo.

POV. Alessandro.

Recebi a mensagem da Mariane e resolvi dar uma olhada na sala de tortura dos Cobra. Fui jogando cubo mágico até la.

Quando cheguei la notei as Sras. Cobra entrando acompanhadas da Srta. A-Lexis e seu namorado insuportável, eles deixaram a porta entreaberta então pude observar a cena que se seguiu: A-lexis colocou uns negócios na Loyse enquanto Isabel falava com a Lo. E então A-lexis foi pondo o carrinho com objetos mais perto da Lo e foi para o lado da Isabel. A lo como é uma garota muito inteligente deu um jeito de cortar as amarras e se esticar até as facas pegar uma e atirar em velocidade relampago. (_**Eu tenho quase certeza de que o amor é cego). **_E então ela se sentou de novo, e eu acho que só não saiu correndo dali no mesmo instante porque havia alguma coisa que ela precisava descobrir antes de ir embora. (_**Cego e burro, tava na cara que ela não ia conseguir sair dali viva sem ajuda!) **_(Comentário da Loyse: _MARI. Dexa ele!) _Era perceber um meio sorriso em seu rosto ela olhava triunfante para Isabel.

-Essa é minha garota.- Lembro me de ter dito. (**N/A: vou entender se você parar de ler agora e correr para o banheiro para vomitar. Eu fiz isso quando terminei de escrever e li o que escrevi!) **Mas, vou dizer uma coisa: ela tava me dando medo. Parecia um felino se preparando para atacar.

E então deu merda.

Aquele idiota do namoradinho da A-lexis...

POV. LOYSE

...Da A-lexis se jogou na frente dela e foi acertado pela faca num golpe mortal. Meu sorriso murchou. Mas logo se renovou quando Isabel se abaixou mediu a pulsação do garoto e disse:

-Está morto.-

E A-lexis tirou os olhos do namorado morto e me olhou:

-Você. Você vai pagar.- E eu começei a rir...

POV. Alessandro:

...A rir como o lado Lucian do Madrigal. Foi... assustador. Ela tinha um olhar assassino nos olhos.

POV. Loyse:

Isabel se aproximou de mim e disse:

-O que tem a dizer sobre isso?- Eu levantei o olharr e encarei aqueles olhos de Cobra:

-Um ja foi. Agora faltam três.-

POV. Mari

Eu estava indo para minha barraca. Haviámos pegado como base emergencial um terreno baldio á duas quadras da mansão Kabra. Com a desculpa ( sem nenhum sentido) de um acampamento para crianças de 12 a 20 anos (a média de idade de nossos agentes. Jovens. Você deve estar se perguntando porque nós só iamos resgatar a Lo daqui a 2 dias e agora eu vou explicar: a lo PODE, ou seja CONSEGUE, aguentar 2 dias de tortura e eu e os treinadores do clã achamos que era uma boa forma de testa-la.

Talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia.

Entrei na barraca e abri o laptop, falei com o Alessandro que me botou em dia com o que estava acontecendo com a Lo, achei legal ela ter tendado matar a A-lexis mas, MUITO idiota porque ela poderia ter matado a Isabel ou a Carol. E ai me preparei para meus exercícios de planejamento e treino com armas...

POV. Loyse

-Alexis, se recomponha.- Ralhou Isabel.

-Eu não sei quem é pior você ou sua irmã...-Comentou Carol e eu logo a corrigi.

-Prima.-

-Como?-

-Mari é minha prima e ja é o suficiente.-

-Realmente, não sei quem é pior. Mas nós vamos baixar sua bola. Se sair viva daqui, vai ser uma pessoa muito diferente.-

-Mas você não vai sair viva daqui daqui mesmo.- Disse Isabel

Um tiozinho Lucian abençoado chegou e cochichou algo no ouvido de Carol. Esta fez uma cara de "Se isso não for arrumado agora mesmo eu juro que mato alguém." Carol se virou para mim e disse no tom de voz mais deprimido que eu ja vi ela usar:

-Acho que vamos ter que esperar mais um pouquinho para ter nossa vingança. Mas você ainda não escapou dessa!-

**Fim do capítulo.**

**Gostou...REVIEW**

**Não Gostou...REVIEW**

**Nem Leu...REVIEW Até a próxima...**


	13. A Destruição Dos 5 OU D5

**E aqui está o próximo capitulo. Provavelmente ninguém quer saber o que vai acontecer. Mas eu ñ to nem aí desde que haja REVIEWS na minha conta. Ham, boa leitura.**

**The 39 Clues, A História Real!**

**Capítulo 13: A destruição dos 5!**

**POV. Alessandro.**

Ouvi sons de passos atras de mim, me escondi atras de um pilar e observei um Lucian rato de laboratório entrar na sala e cochichar no ouvido de Carol, ela disse para a lo:

-Acho que vamos ter que esperar mais um pouquinho para ter nossa vingança. Mas você ainda não escapou dessa!- E então ela saiu porta afora com seu séquito:Isabel, A-lexis, e o Rato de laboratório. Acompanhei sua conversa até o laboratório pessoal da mansão:

-O QUE HOUVE!-Perguntou Carol rispidamente.

-Minha senhora, o que houve é que o veneno, Destruição dos 5, deve ser usado da forma mais cuidadosa possivel pois apenas um toque sobre a pele e ele ja surte efeito. E de alguma forma o pequeno estoque que temos vazou. Recuperamos a maior parte de tudo. Mas muitos de nossos agentes acabaram roçando no veneno.- Respondeu timidamente o Lucian

-Eu não quero saber. O veneno tem que estar pronto logo. Quero fazer aquela menina sofrer. Vamos voltar la em 5 minutos e quero aquele veneno pronto!- Carol esbravejou.

-Sim senhora.- E o lucian foi correndo para o laboratório mexer nas coisas. E Carol, junto com Isabel e A-lexis, foi para seu quarto. Eu fui para o meu. É óbvio que o tal veneno não era faixa branca e também era óbvio que iriam usar na minha querida Lo. (_**vou vomitar)**_ Tinha que avisar o pessoal.

Liguei a tela camuflada e esperei atenderem do outro lado. Era Mariane.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Mari<strong>

Meu treino foi interrompido por uma ligação.

-Mas qu...- Ao ver a imagem na tela calei a boca e ouvi.- O que você quer?-

-Ouvi Carol e Isabel falando que irão usar na Lo um veneno daqui a 5 minutos. Parecia que o nome é, hã, Destruição dos 5.- Ele falou. E tenho certeza que meu rosto ficou mais branco do que se eu tivesse virado fantasma.

-É coisa ruim, Mariane você ficou branca de repente o que é esse Destruição dos 5?- Ele perguntou e eu não respondi. Pus a mão na boca que se abrira e sai de la a procura de McIntyre. Precisava de um conselho, e então mudei de direção. Precisava de um conselho maior, fui procurar o Fiske. Entrei na barraca dele e o procurei com o olhar:

-Estou aqui, o que foi?- Ele estava sentado na cama lendo alguma coisa.

-De-Des-Destruição dos 5. Carol. Loyse.- Estava gaguejando que nem uma idiota e tinha noção disso! Mas não podia acreditar que o Destruição dos 5 ia ser usado na minha prima!

-Você está dizendo que Carol e Isabel vão usar o Destruição dos 5 na Loyse?-Ele disse com uma calma irritante.

-S-Sim.- Comecei a chorar e me sentei na cadeira ao meu lado.

-Mari querida, você sabe dos possíveis efeitos colaterais do D5?- Ele perguntou sem alterar a voz.

-S-Sim. Se a pessoa for forte o bastante para não enlouquecer pode ficar em choque por semanas. Vai ficar com traumas pelo resto da vida e também se for muito forte MESMO só vai ficar com pânico. Mas de qualquer forma Lo vai ter que sair da ativa. E eu sei que ela não vai conseguir ficar tão em cima da loucura!- Respondi ja deprimida demais para pensar.

-Mari, sei que você é praticamente a líder do clã, mas existem certas coisas que você ainda não sabe. E uma delas é que os Ekaterina criaram um remédio que ameniza os efeitos do D5 e pode ter resultados explêndidos se aplicado exatamente depois do efeito do D5.-

-O que? Temos menos de 3 minutos, ja volto.- Corri para a barraca de novo e falei para o alessandro enquanto enxugava as lágrimas:

-Preste atenção, leve o fone de ouvido e o microfone discretamente e fique assistindo o que vai acontecer, quando Isabel e Carol saírem me diga onde há câmeras na sala...-Eu ia continuar mas ele me interrompeu.

-Não ha. É uma sala de tortura não ha câmeras.-

-Ótimo me avise quando Carol e Isabel saírem. E então vaze de la também.-

-Está bem. O que vai fazer?- Ele perguntou. Mas que enxirido!

-Melhor você não saber. Faça o que eu disse.

Depois coloquei meu próprio aparelho de comunicação e corri para o galpão, peguei uma roupa de camuflagem e espionagem, um pistola de dardos tranquilizantes com porção de amnézia, uma siringa e um frasco vazio. Corri de volta para a barraca do Fiske.

-Você vai por o antídoto nela?- Ele perguntou novamente muito devagar.

-Sim. É óbvio!- Dessa vez respondi com firmeza.

-Então saiba que esse é o único frasco de AD5 e é a única chance pra a Loyse. Portanto NÃO O PERCA. NEM QUEBRE. Nem tente nada de diferente com ele.

E então ele me estendeu um frasco. Dentro dele havia apenas alguns ml de um liquido vermelho quase fluorescente. Eu peguei o frasco sem questionar onde ele conseguira aquilo. E simplesmente sai andando.

* * *

><p><span>POV. Loyse<span>

O que se seguiu depois daqueles 5 minutos de espera nunca vão sair da minha cabeça. Nem isso nem o que aconteceu depois naqueles dois dias. (_**o que aconteceu depois dos 5 minutos de espera é um dos motivos pelos quais eu acho que não foi uma boa ideia esperar dois dias. Acho que nunca vou me perdoar.) **_

A-lexis entrou primeiro, vestia roupas normais e só trazia uma seringa na mão o que havia dentro eu não sabia, logo atras vieram Isabel e por último Carol. Ninguém falou uma palavra. Carol olhou para Isabel que olhou de volta e acenou para A-lexis. Que se aproximou de mim e me injetou a seringa enquanto sussurrava:

-Você vai pagar, e muito caro. Bons sonhos.-

* * *

><p><span>Pov. Alessandro.<span>

Depois que A-lexis injetou o tal do "Destruição dos 5" na Lo, que desmaiou na hora, se virou para Isabel com uma pergunta nos olhos. Isabel olhou para Carol com a mesma pergunta nos olhos.

-Deite-a na cama. Não vai causar problemas por um bom tempo.- Carol ordenou. Depois que sairam, não se deram ao trabalho nem fechar e trancar a porta.

Peguei o microfone e falei sussurando:

-Mariane? Na escuta?-

-Sim, o que foi?- Ouvi a Prima da Loyse falar com rispidez.

-Elas sairam, deixaram a porta aberta. E agiram como se a Lo nunca mais pudesse fazer mal a elas!- Respondi.

-É quase isso, me diga: existem janelas onde você está?-

-Não, no corredor da sala de tortura não há nenhuma janela, só saindo dele e, bem entrando pelos fundos da casa você acha o corredor!

-EU SEI! EU JA ESTIVE AÍ! Obrigada, está dispensado agora VASA DAÍ E NÃO VOLTA, SE NÃO A LOYSE VAI MORRER! POR QUE EU NÃO VOU PODER AJUDAR ELA!-

-Ta bom, ta bom!- E eu saí de fininho daquele lugar. Passei a noite inteira me revirando e tenetando dormir, mas não consegui. Mas cumpri as ordens, eu sei que quando ELA ta em ativa é melhor não se meter com ela, se não... bem, se não ela mete aquelas unhas muito mal cortadas, mas muito bem lixadas, na minha pele. Isso se estiver de bom humor, se não ela da uma de Irina e bota agulhas com veneno. Aí sim, é melhor ficar BEM longe!

* * *

><p><span>Pov. Mari.<span>

Eu não disse que era pra editar essa parte? Eu não sou parecida com a Irina Spasky! Nem quando estou com as unhas! (_**é eu sei, eu sei mas é que assim fica mais real!)**_Eu notei, mas mesmo assim. AI, VOCÊ ME CHUTOU? Você vai ver só guriazinha! _**(ah, mari, aponta essas unhas pro outro lado, am não, não... aaaahhhh isso dói! DÓI MUITO! Nossa, agora ficou marcado!) **_Ha, bem feito! Hum, mais uma para a minha coleção. (_**ai, que tal a gente voltar a narrar a história? ) **_Mas antes temos que explicar o que é o grande D5! (_**OK) **_muito bem, o D5, também conhecido como "Destruição dos cinco" é o pior veneno de toda a história do mundo. Mas ele não causa morte, ele causa coisas piores. Ele enlouquece, ele tira da pessoa a razão de viver. Nunca é usado para conseguir informações porque não serviria para isso. O destruição dos cinco só é usado por um motivo: Vingança!

Ele trabalha no cérebro, procura os cinco pilares de vida. Que normalmente são: 1. A pessoa mais próxima como irmã ou irmão, ou nesse caso, a prima. 2. O namorado, ou o grade amor, a alma gêmea. (**N/A: Que nojo!) **3. O chefe do trabalho, o superior, aquele que deveria sentir orgulho. 4. A mãe, ou o pai, mas normalmente é a mãe. 5. O pior de todos: a consciencia!

Quando ele acha esses 5 pilares, ele poe a pessoa em um sono profundo, cria um sonho que é incapaz de discordar. E nesse sonho ele DESTROI todos os pilares da pessoa. Uma pessoa normal, enouquece ou entra em choque permanente. Uma pessoa acima do normal fica á beira da insanidade. Uma pessoa totalmente fora do normal, sai dessa com algumas sequelas. Loyse, era uma pessoa acima do normal, mas ela contava com alguém para tira-la daquele estado sem sequelas: Eu e o Fiske!

Peguei uma bicicleta, coloquei uma jaqueta e uma calça moletom por cima da roupa de camuflagem. Se alguém me visse acharia que era apenas uma garota saindo da escola. Passei em frente á mansão, entre a casa ao lado e o muro latera havia um minusculo beco, e eu me enfiei nele. Guardei a bicicleta e tirei o moletou e a jaqueta.

Começei a escalar o muro da mansão.

**Ja estou no meio do próx. cap. logo ele sai.**

**Gostou...REVIEW**

**Não gostou...REVIEW**

**Nem Leu...REVIEW.**


	14. Sonhos, Do mal!

**The 39 Clues, A História Real.**

**Capítulo 14: Sonhos, Do Mal.**

_**Pov. Mari**_

Quando cheguei ao topo do muro, pulei, dando uma cambalhota para amortecer a queda. Me escondi atras de um arbusto e observei os guardas:

-7 guardas na frente, 3 nas laterais, 7 atras, no total: 20 guardas. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7,...8 Armadilhas. De laser identificador nas 2 portas. Objetivo: Entrar sem ser percebida a TODO custo. Resumindo: Guardas, complicado; Armadilhas, Sussi; Objetivo, razoavelmente moleza. Traduzindo: Mamão com a açucar.- Sussurei para mim mesma.

Fui andando furtivamente, coloquei os óculos de visão noturna e ampliada, e calmamente passei pelos primeiros 3 guardas da frente.

-Faltam mais 14. Ótimo.- Colei na fissura entre duas colunas da entrada da mansão. Ouvi passos vindos dos dois lados, não havia pra onde correr. Ativei as ventosas nos dedos e subi pelas colunas. Dois guardas passaram embaixo dos meus pés. E nem pensaram em olhar para cima.

Resolvi continuar andando onde ninguém pensa em olhar. Fui rastejando pelas paredes. Passei os sete da frente e mais dois da lateral. Mas quando estava bem em cima do terceiro as ventosas pararam de funcionar. Eu senti que ia cair e me agarrei na calha do telhado. Mas isso fez barulho. O guarda olhou para os lados, e ia olhar para cima quando um outro chegou e começou a conversar. Eles papearam um pouco, em altas voses, e assim não me ouviram balançar o corpo e pular para cima do telhado. Continuei me esgueirando por la. Peguei uma pedra que achei ali e a taquei na cabeça de um guarda. Corri para o outro lado, o guarda chamou os colegas. E a parede ficou levemente vazia. Havia 4 janelas, duas delas davam para a cozinha que estava lotada, e outras 2 davam numa dispensa. Que era usada para outra coisa, como eu bem sei.

Abri a janela com um aparelho simples de ladrões comuns, e logo adentrei a apertada dispensa no momento em que um guarda parava em frente à janela. La dentro tirei a gelatina com a digital de Natalie Kabra. E coloquei em cima de um saquinho de arroz. O saquinho começou a brilhar, e a prateleira se mexeu para o lado, revelando um corredor que descia até uma porta de cimento revestida com ferro e um monte de trancas. Fechei a prateleira atrás de mim. E andei novamente até o final do corredor. Abri a porta com a digital da Kabra novamente, mas achei que iria precisar de identificador de voz ou outra coisa assim. Mas alessandro tinha razão, elas não se deram ao trabalho de fechar a porta.

Entrei e vi loyse deitada, encolhida em um colchão jogado no chão. Me sentei no colchão perto dela e esperei. E esperei.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pov. Narrador observador!<strong>_

"_Loyse acordou, estava deitada, mas não na cama. Estava deitada em grama, grama amarela. Se levantou rápido e se pos em posição de guarda. Mas não era preciso. Estava em um campo de trigo em plena colheita, mas tudo deserto. Baixou os braços e se pôs a andar tentando se lembrar de como chegara ali, lembrou-se de Amy e Dan. Da missão dela e da prima. Da ligação no aeroporto, e então...da captura. Lebrou-se de matar o Raphael, namorado da A-lexis, e depois dela lhe aplicando um veneno. E então... e então acordar ali, naquele lugar tão esquisito. "Devo estar morta, e este é o céu, ou talvez o inferno..."pensou. Não estava morta, mas aquele lugar com certeza é o que se pode chamar de "o inferno na terra"._

_Começou a andar, pensando o que faria agora. Ao longe, no horizonte, avistou um vulto, como um... um fantasma. Ou um espirito visitando a terra dos mortos. Tentou reconhecer o sujeito, mas estava muito longe. Chegando mais perto, notou que ele ou ela estava com uma prancheta na mão e um celular na orelha. Logo estava a um metro mais ou menos da pessoa e ela se virou e foi possível ver quem era: Era Mari. _

_No reino dos mortos!_

_Mas veja: Mari é um ano mais nova do que loyse, mas naquele momento aparentava ter uns vinte anos, não 14!_

_-Mari?- perguntou loyse._

_-Não, é a Monike! É claro q sou eu. Até depois da morte você nao muda!-_

_-Calma, não precisa falar com tanta rispidez!- Mas, normalmente as implicancias de Mari possuem um sorrisos nos olhos e nos lábios. E tudo que estava visível agora eram olhos com desdém e lábios contraídos.-O que veio fazer aqui?-_

_-Amanhã, no mundo dos VIVOS, será seu aniversário de morte. Mas ninguém vai se importar, porque hoje alguém vai se casar. Vim lembrar-lhe do sofrimento que causou com sua morte.- Ela falava sibilante, com a intenção de ofender e machucar._

_-Como assim?-Perguntou Loyse, confusa com tudo aquilo._

_-Naquela noite, quando as Kabra decidiram se vingar, elas ingetaram em você D5, e nós achamos que conseguiria resistir, estávamos esperando elas irem embora e tiraríamos você de lá. Mas você morreu._

'_Os Lucian ficaram muito confiantes com a sua morte, e atacaram as bases madrigal em um dia em que estávamos despreparados e os Madrigal em todo o mundo foram extintos. Os poucos que sobreviveram: Eu o Alessandro, a Monike, a Vivi, a Le Gusso, Amy e Dan, não querem continuar a busca pois seremos exterminados. Entende? Você é uma pária em nosso clã. Ah, e você lembra do casamento? É do Alessandro, quando você morreu ele entrou em uma depressão de dar dó. Não saia dessa. Até que eu apresentei ele a Monike e eles estão juntos até hoje quando vão se casar. Sou madrinha de casamento. Estou pirando com os preparativos!'_

_Loyse ficou aturdida, arrasada e furiosa!_

_-Tá, venha esfregar na minha cara. Eu não me importo!-Mari riu e disse:_

_-Foi bom ve-la novamente. Boa sorte por aqui. Adeus.- E ela desapareceu._

'_Idiota' Lo sussurou._

_Ela continuou andando até avistar uma cidade, e continuou andando._

_Após algumas quadras, reconheci a exótica cidade: Rio de Janeiro. A casa permanente do Alessandro, talvez ela devesse parabenizá-lo pelo casamento. Em algumas horas chegou ao bairro nobre do rio onde se encontrava a casa do Ale, o sol ja estava se pondo e ela bateu na porta de mogno._

_-Ja, vou.- A voz de Ale bem mais velha, soa alto de dentro da casa. Alguns segundos depois ele abriu a porta com um sorriso no rosto._

_-Ale!- Gritou Lo se atirando nos braços dele. Mas ele não retribuiu, em vez disso começou a se desvencilhar como se a "amiga" fosse contagiosa!_

_-Me largue, se afaste de mim, e nunca mais chege perto!- Ele resmungava.- Ja sofri demais por você! Amanhã é meu CASAMENTO Loyse, achei que iriame casar com você, mas você me deixou como se nada por aqui valesse! Depois que você morreu..._

_-Mas.. Ale, eu não tive culpa. Os culpados deveriam ser a Mari que não conseguiu chegar a tempo e o...-_

_-Você desistiu, você quebrou duas das cinco regras lembra? conspirar 2. Nunca desunir julgar precipitadamente 4. Nunca revelar os segredos DESISTIR, NÃO IMPORTA O QUE ACONTEÇA!_

"_Você sabe que poderia ter sobrevivido mais um pouco car$%#! Mari, me apresentou à Nick, e agora eu estou finalmente me recuperando! Mari ainda fala com você por causa do sentimento que nutre. Todos tem raiva de você, mas ela tem desapontamento, apesar de fingir nao ter. E ela pode falar com você sempre que quiser,por ser filha de Hades, eu tenho que esperar você vir perturbar meu sono!"_

_-ÓTIMO, mais um que me odeia. Eu não preciso nem me importo com vocês! Se não quer falar comigo, então vou-me embora!- Disse Lo, com muita raiva e saiu bufando daquela casa! Atras dela Ale ainda resmungou: "Essa ja foi tarde!"_

_Enquanto andava pelo Rio, Lo ia remoendo a raiva pela prima e pelo ex-namorado! Mas passou em frente a uma pequena casa que lhe chamou a atenção, Mari adorava o Brasil, assim como Luci a mãe de Loyse, e fez questão de ter uma casa de praia no Rio._

_Quando olhou embaixo do vaso achou a velha chave reserva que sempre estava ali. Abriu a porta esperando encontrar sua mãe, quando na verdade encontra McIntyre observando o tapete da sala de estar!_

_Ele se assusta e olha quem havia entrado quando percebe quem é sua expressão se fecha em uma carranca:_

_-Sinda tem a coragem de vir aqui? Depois de Tudo que fez à sua mãe, à mim, à sua família?-_

_-Não, McIntyre, eu ja ouvi muitos jogando minha culpa sobre mim, eu ja entendi que errei. E ja entendi que muitos nunca mais querem me ver, mas tenho o direito de entrar na minha própria casa, na casa da minha própria família!- Loyse revida._

_-Sim, você tem esse direito. Mas não creio que por muito tempo.- Ele pega uma carta de cima do balcão e à estende para lo. – Sabe, você foi uma ótima Madrigal, eu ja tive muito orgulho de você. Mas agora, eu só sinto vergonha. Adeus, Loyse.- E ele saiu pela porta aberta, deixando Lo sozinha com uma carta na mão._

_Lo estava intrigada, o que havia dentro da carta? Com muito cuidado, como se o papel fosse explodir, Loyse abriu a curta carta direcionada a ela._

'Loyse Cahill, se você encontrou essa carta é porque voltou à nossa casa no Brasil. Ja deve ter percebido que eu ja não estou mais lá e ha muito tempo me mudei para algum lugar bem longe de você.

Imagino que deveria bancar a mãe, com a mor incondicional. E isso é verdade, eu ainda te amo, mas te odeio muito mais. E não quero sofrer com meu amor, por isso me afastei ao maximo. Isso quer dizer que tirei você da minha vida, incluindo o fato de você ser minha filha.

Sim, eu estou te renegando como portadora do meu sangue!

Adeus, Loyse.'

_Lo, releu e releu mais de 20 vezes a carta. Nao podia acreditar, isso era ABSURDO, sua prórpia mãe!_

_Estava se remoendo e chorando quando recomeçou a andar e voltou à compina onde achou Mari. No meio da planicie havia um espelho, Lo parou em frente a ele. Esta va como sempre: cabelos compridos e grossos presos em um rabo de cavalo, estatura imponente mas de ombros curvados e semblante descontraido mas marcado pelas lágrimas e pelo sofrimento._

_Mas então ela piscou os olhos, e a imagem mudou._

_Agora seus cabelos estavam soltos e controlados, sem parecer uma vassoura, o semblante era desafiador e superior, sua estatura estava maior do que o normal, mas os ombros exibiam toda sua imponencia!O olhar que é sempre aberto, convidativo e brincalhão, estava fechado e cruel. Aquela não era Lo, era uma criatura muito melhor do que ela, mas ao mesmo tempo muito mais maléfica._

_-Veja só, Loyse minha amiga! –diz a imagem._

_Lo ja estava achando que estava pirando mas não se importa._

_-Quem é você?-_

_-Ora, eu sou você, quer dizer, sua consciência melhorada.-_

_-Ah, ta. Olha não é hora pra sermão, falo? Eu to meio cansada e gostaria de ir pra casa, se tivesse uma, e deitar na minha cama, se também tivesse uma, e dormir um sono sem sonhos._

_-oh, tadinha. Não adianta disfarçar, eu sei o que te aconteceu. Pobrezinha, a própria mãe a renegou! Na verdade não só a mãe como a prima, o namorado, o chefe colega de trabalho. As pessoas com que você mais se importa, te deixaram. Uma a Uma. _

"_Você é uma desgraça mesmo, Nunca conseguiu sair da sombra da prima, o namorado é realmente retardado, e só poderia ser para ficar com você, o chefe que a achava tão incrível agora reconhece que você é um fiasco. Sinto pena da sua mãe! Deve ter sido uma decepção para ela, ela tem um coração bom, eu nunca continuaria amando alguém que houvesse matado minha família inteira." Nesse momento O rosto de pessoas começa a aparecer ao redor da suposta Loyse enquanto ela fala:_

"_Mesmo quando alcançou a chefia do clã teve que dividir com a Mari, e cá entre nós todo mundo sabia quem era a verdadeira líder do clã."A verdadeira loyse caiu sobre os próprios joelhos enquanto chorava e implorava para a imgem parar. E então o rosto de Mari aparece dizendo: "_é o relógio que o nosso técnico de técnologia me deu para testar. Só isso."

"_Você não acha que ela estava um pouco reservada demais?lembra do que ela disse depois quando você perguntou por que só ela ganhou um relógio?" O rosto de mari reaparece dizendo: _

"-Ele só tinha um."

"_Você per guntou por que ela não te contou, e ela respondeu:"_

"-Eu tava meio ocupada se você não lembra!"

"_Ela foi instruida de não te contar, pois acreditavam que você pudesse fazer um correto uso do relógio! Ah, e você lembra do ale? Olha o que ele disse para a Nick depois que você morreu:" O rosto do alessandro aparece flutuando:_

"_Ela ja foi tarde, eu nunca me arrependerei de ter esquecido de vigia-la enquanto estava na mansão."_

"_Todos aqueles que te importam, e deveriam se importar com você te abandonaram, e eu tenho que admitir minha vontade é de te deixar também, mas sei que você vai precisar de mim. Ah, se fosse eu naquela mansão, nada disso teria acontecido. Mas é realmente uma pena, coitadinha cada um deles. Cada um..."E la ficou repetindo isso enquanto imagens da mae da lo, do ale, e do McIntyre flutuavam repetindo suas frases: "Eu te renego como portadora do meu sangue", "Eu ja tive muito orgulho de você", "Você me fez sofrer de mais e sempre me fez de menor importancia, nick sempre se importa comigo e se mostra no mesmo nível.", "Mari, porque eu tenho que ficar no computador e a Lexis da uma de espiã em ação?" Ah, am, porque ela precisa praticar pra ser uma de nós."Porque mari sempre parece rebaixa-la?Adora zoar com ela, e adora coloca-la em algun lugar inútil sobre um pretexto incontestável!_

"_, Pare, eu não aguento mais. Calem-se vocês, deixem-me em paz!"Lo gritou, e caiu no chão se enrroscando em posição fetal, caindo no tão desejado sono sem sonhos!_

_**E aí galerinhaaa! Eu sei que ja fazem ANOOSS que eu não escrevo mas eu estou perto do final agora então não desistam!**_

_**Gotaram? ...REVIEW!**_

_**Não gostaram?...REVIEW!**_

_**Nem leram? ...REVIEW!**_


	15. Está na hora de sair daqui, todos nós

**The 39 Clues, A História Real!**

**Capítulo 15: Esta na hora de sair daqui, todos nós.**

**POV. Mari:**

Passaram-se quase duas horas, e eu ainda estava esperando por alguma reação que sinalizasse o fim das alucinações. Mas o tempo foi passando e eu começei a me preocupar com a possibilidade de lo sucumbir aos efeitos do veneno. Então começei a tentar me colocar no lugar dela, eu simplesmente não conseguiria, sucumbiria logo nos primeiros 2 pilares. Mas Lo é mais forte do que eu, em muitas, se não todas, as formas.

Enquanto chegava a essa conclusão minha prima começou a ter espasmos e convulsoes. Eu me preparei para injetar o antídoto assim que ela abrisse os olhos.

Depois de quase um minutos de convulsões, do nada, lo se sentou com os joelhos dobrados, olhos esbugalhados e um grito, que estourou meus timpanos, nos lábios! Levei um susto, mas com cuidado a deitei novamente e injetei a seringa inteira em seu braço. Quase imediatamente ela foi tomada por uma tontura e sonolência.

-Está na hora de nos mandarmos daqui, lo. Todos nós.-

Então me levantei e cai fora daquela casa.

Quando chegei no acampamento estava exausta! Ficar esperando algum sinal da loyse foi cansativo, mas entrar e sair da mansão exgiram atenção e folêgo. E quando cheguei fui avizar o Fiske de que tinha dado tudo certo.

Ja era noite e fazia frio, tomei um banho (NÃO PERGUNTE COMO.) e reuni a galera que estava por ali. Apenas 30 agentes, contando comigo, Fiske e McIntyre. Vamos precisar de mais se formos atacar a mansão Kabra.

-Fiske, McIntyre, e pessoal, temos que tirar a lo de lá. E tem que ser no máximo amanhã a noite. Hoje mesmo Carol e Isabel injetaram o D5 nela e por pouco não conseguimos ajudá-la. Mas não foi possível tirá-la de la. Portanto quero chamar os agentes de Londres e fazer um resgate.-

-Está bem, se você nao sujerisse eu ia fazer menção a um resgate logo, logo. Mas creio que seria melhor fazermos o trabalho na madrugada de depois de amanhã. Podemos reunir pelo menos 100 agentes até la. E podemos fazer um plano...-

-Sem plano. Vamos simplesmente atacar a mansão, enquanto isso eu vou atras da Loyse. O Alessandro pode ajudar. E os outros agentes que estão na mansão devem simplesmente fingir se esconder. Talvez ainda precisemos de gente dentro da mansão.-

-Certo. Preparem-se para o ataque iremos nos reunir às 23:00 de amanhã.

* * *

><p><strong>POV. Loyse:<strong>

Acordei depois daquele sonho, certamente foi o pior da minha vida. Mas... eu não deveria estar morta? Porque, me lembro de A-lexis avisando que eu iria pagar e tudo mais...

O que será que aconteceu?

Enquanto eu me perguntava o que havia acontecido, Isabel e Carol entraram calmamente porta adentro.

-Bom dia, como está querida Loyse?- Querida Loyse? Essa é feia, será que alguém fez lavagem cerebral nelas?

-Ah, o dia está perfeito imagino. É uma pena eu não poder VÊ-LO!-Respondo. Com essa resposta as Kabras se olharam espantadas.

-Ahm, está se sentindo bem? Alguma tontura? Quem sabe alucinações? Ou talvez...- Começou Carol.

-Qualé Cobras. Piraram por acaso? Eu estou tão bem quanto poderia estar presa em uma sala SEM janelas e dois MONSTROS na minha frente. Por que tanta preocupação?- A expresão das duas começou a ficar branca que nem a Louise (**Traduzindo: Uma menina da nossa idade com a pele branca que nem fantasma! Lo, não use comparações que as pessoas não vão entender!) **Ah, ta bom, ta bom. Aff.

-É IMPOSSÍVEL.-Sussura Isabel.- O D5 não funcionou nela!

-Não Isa.- Nega Carol. Nesse momento entendi o que havia acontecido, e as memórias foram voltando: O sonho, real de mais, acordando no meio da noite, uma leve dor no braço, um rosto (**EU! ) **e o sono sem sonhos que se seguiu. – MALDITOS EKATS!- Grita Carol.

-Desenvolveram um aantídoto para nosso veneno, e provavelmente o veneno vazou para os Madrigal. Mas isso significa...- Carol continuou.

-...Que ou não a revistamos direito, OU ELA entrou aqui.-Completa Isabel. **(Sabe às vezes eu chego a pensar que elas lêem mentes. O que não é tão impossível para os Lucian!) **

-O que vamos fazer?- Pergunta Isabel.

-Vamos mandar uma mensagem para os MADRIGAL! E para seus Lídereszinhos.- Responde Carol, quase sibilando.

E com esse comentário elas sairam do quarto.


End file.
